Alice and the White Queen
by Ellie S
Summary: It has some spoilers from the movie. Its the same as the movie except that Alice and the white queen have a relationship, with added scenes. I don't own the characters just this version of the story. Rated t just because its slash, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Alice was riding the Bandersnatch in to the kingdom of Marmoreal, the Vorpal sword in hand, with Bayard at her side. Alice was happy with her accomplishment, and was quite impressed with herself. She walked in to the White Queen's throne room, with the sword in hand, swiftly and proudly.

As Alice walked up the steps to hand the Queen the Vorpal sword, her knees almost gave out underneath her. It was the first time Alice had ever seen the White Queen, so she was quite astounded by the pure beauty Her Majesty possessed.

"I believe this belongs to you." Alice said, as she handed the White Queen the Vorpal sword.

"At last the armor of Marmoreal is complete. Now all I need is a champion." The Queen replied, as she set the sword into the hands of the empty armor. "You are a little taller than I expected." she said, as she realized just how tall the young woman in front of her was. Alice's smile disappeared when the Queen said the word 'champion'. The entire idea of having to fight _any_ creature; let alone the Jabberwocky terrified her.

"You can blame that on too much upelkuchen." Alice smirked, as the White Queen nodded her head in understanding. "Come with me then," she said to Alice, and floated to the kitchen ever so gracefully.

The March Hare was in the kitchen, ranting nonsensical words as Alice and the Queen were entering. "DARN PEA SOUP!" The hare yelled as he through some soup at the door while the White Queen was walking in. She gracefully ducked like she was expecting it, and just ignored him as she walked to a table filled with ingredients.

Alice ran her finger through the green liquid on the door as she bent over to fit through the doorway. She put the soup-coated finger in her mouth to taste it. "It needs some salt." she commented. The hare then reacted by throwing the salt at the door.

As she made her way to the table, Mirana decided to make some conversation. "How is my sister? What did you think about her?"

"Perfectly horrid. You wouldn't imagine the things that go on over there." Alice answered honestly to the Queen.

"Oh yes. Yes I would." The Queen responded, an air of knowing lacing her voice. "I do know the horrors that happen at that forsaken kingdom. Alice, do you think I am oblivious to the things that Iracebeth does? Do you honestly think I stay here in Marmoreal Happy and unknowing?" She asked, concerned with what Alice said.

"No your Ma-"

"Please Alice there are no need for formalities, call me Mirana. And do answer honestly." Mirana cut off Alice quickly. She never had liked formalities, but she certainly never wanted Alice to think that she was obligated to be formal. Mirana had longed for Alice to come back so that she would be her champion. She wanted Alice to risk her life, so why would she have Alice be so formal? Mirana also had hoped to become friends with her wanted champion. Alice didn't look like what she had expected, mainly because she had not expected someone so beautiful.

"No Mirana, I did not mean it like that. I only meant that the things I had seen there were things I never thought I would see in my life. Not that Underland is remotely normal, by any means." The Queen smiled at the way her name sounded in Alice's voice.

"And her head…" Mirana trailed off, moving her hand out to each side of her own head.

"Absolutely bulbous." Alice replied to the Queen, with a slight giggle.

"I think she was some type of growth in there, pressing on her brain." Mirana agreed.

"Ah lets see." Mirana spoke as she approached the table. "Hmm... oh here we go. A pinch of worm fat, Urine of Horsefly. Buttered fingers…." The Queen said as she dragged the wrinkled, dried out fingers across her nose, inhaling deeply. She quickly dropped them in her brewing pot.

Mirana smiled at Alice and continued to brew. "3 coins from a dead man's pocket, two tablespoons of wishful thinking..." she then spit into the pot. "That should do it. Blow." Mirana said and lifted the spoon up for Alice to take a sip.

Alice blew lightly, and took a small sip, As she did, she began to shrink to her normal size, and caught her dress so that it did not fall off her. "Feel better?" Mirana asked, extending a hand to the slightly shorter blonde.

"Much, thank you." Alice nodded in response to the Queen.

"Come now, we must get you in to better clothing." The White Queen said, noticing that the only reason Alice was not naked was because she had caught the oversized dress before it had fallen. '_Not that seeing Alice naked would be an unpleasant sight.' _the Queen thought, but then quickly discarded that inappropriate thought away.

Alice followed the pure and beautiful white woman to what she assumed was the White Queen's quarters. "Here we are. This is my room I'm sure there is something in here … Aha!" Mirana talked as she looked through her closet. "Here" she handed Alice a pastel blue, robe-like garment. "You don't strike me as the formal ware type of girl."

"You couldn't have been more right! How did you know? My mother always scolded me for not wearing corsets and stockings. I found them to be unnecessary and quite uncomfortable…" Alice rambled, expressing how she felt about certain clothing. The White Queen chuckled as she saw Alice blush, when she had realized that her talk would be considered inappropriate for a conversation.

She found it quite endearing and cute to see the blonde blush. She had never known Alice to find anything uncomfortable, and it worried her a bit. Alice was always Alice; no matter what she did, and said as she liked, so this struck the Queen as odd.

"What is it? You never mind what you say around anyone. I would prefer that it be no different for me. You speak your mind, it is part who you are, so why did you shy from your truthful rant?" Mirana asked Alice, concern underlying her airy tone.

"Because I realized that it might bother you, being so informal." the girl responded.

"Alice, I told you there are no need for formalities. And since when have you cared what other people thought? You speak your mind, and if others take offense you say not to listen. You are acting unlike yourself. And I, of all people, want you to be_ you_. Not who I want you to be, but who you want to be." the Queen dropped her airy facade.

"But you want me to be your champion." Alice protested.

"We are not talking about what I want, Alice. We are talking about_ you, _and what you want. What I want is not important at this point." Mirana pointed out.

"Mirana I am not _the_ Alice, but I am Alice. But, now I am _the_ Alice, and I am supposed to do what and what not. Here in Underland, I have seen things that are not real, that cannot be real. Yet, I can get hurt here, and everything here is foretold. I am me, and this is _my_ dream, so _how_ can I be the _wrong Alice_?" Alice ranted, becoming stressed, upset and confused. Alice walked over to Mirana's bed and sat down.

Mirana took a seat next to her blonde friend, and put her hand under Alice's chin, and tilting her head upwards. "My dear Alice, please look at me." Mirana said ever so softly. Alice looked in to the beautiful Queen's hazel eyes, as one tear streamed down her cheek.

"Do not cry, my dear Alice. Do not be upset. Every choice you make is yours, and do not allow any one to make up your mind. You never have before." She told the girl, as she ligtly brushed the tear away from Alice's cheek. It pained the Queen deeply to see her beautiful Alice so saddened.

Alice blushed, and tingles went through her body as the Queen wiped away her tear. How she longed to kiss Mirana's deep red lips, and touch her fair white skin. She mentally chided herself for thinking about violating someone so pure. Alice made a face as she snapped herself out of her thoughts, which did not go unnoticed by the Queen.

"What where you thinking my friend?" Alice shook her head lightly.

"Ah I see, another inappropriate thought?" The White Queen remarked with a small smirk, until she realized that Alice was frowning.

Alice stood up from the bed and began to walk away, when she felt Mirana's hand grab her arm. "Please! Don't go." Mirana pleaded. Alice had a perplexed look on her face from Mirana's actions. The Queen stood up, and placed her other hand on Alice's cheek, while she slid the hand on Alice's arm down to hold her hand. "Don't go my dear Alice…" She said softly.

The Queen grew more curious by the second as Alice just continued to stand there. "You really want to know what I think?" Alice asked.

"Of course…" Mirana replied. Alice let go of the Queen's hand, and removed her other hand from her face.

"No you don't" she said as she turned away, still holding up the oversized dress she wore.

"But I do. Alice, please, there is no need to shy away."

"Fine." Alice said. She turned around and walked right up to the White Queen, with barely any space between them. Her face was devoid of any emotion, and she leaned in very close to Mirana. Alice narrowed her eyes studying the beautiful Queen's face.

Mirana's heart began to beat wildly, though one would not have noticed by looking at her. She longed for Alice to be hers, but she kept a straight face and stared right back into Alice's eyes, very nonchalantly, in hopes that she would not lead the young woman on.

Alice leaned in closer. Mirana's eyes shut, and her lips parted ever so slightly, to give Alice the hint. Mirana did not mind at all if the 19 year old wanted to kiss her. Alice continued to look at the Queen, wanting to kiss her but still not doing so. Mirana opened her eyes. "You can kiss me any time now, you know?" The Queen said gently, like it was a normal statement.

Alice smiled, leaned in, and gently pressed her lips against the deep red lips of the Queen. Mirana's hands rose up and grabbed the blonde's face gently, to deepen their kiss. Both of their eyes closed. Alice still held on to her dress with one hand, and had the other one holding on to the queens slender waist.

Alice soon stopped holding back, and pressed her body so close to the Queen's that she no longer needed to keep a hand on her dress. She moved her newly freed hand onto the other side of her Queen's waist. She ran her tongue over Mirana's lips, pleading for entrance, and Mirana quickly granted it. Alice pushed Mirana back until she fell onto the bed.

When the Queen realized that she was no longer standing, but lying on her bed, with an eager Alice on top of her, she roughly pushed the blonde girl off of her. "I'm sorry!" Alice yelped, startled, as the kiss broke. She jumped up, and grabbed her oversized dress again. She realized that the robe Mirana handed her was on the ground. Alice quickly picked it up, and ran out of the Queen's room.

"Wait! Alice…" Mirana called after her, but was not fast enough. She realized that she had given Alice the wrong idea when she pushed her away. She had only meant to say 'slow down', but her heart broke as she realized that she had given Alice the idea that she didn't want her. Mirana was upset with herself for not being clear. All she meant by that push was to slow down. But the gentle push she had meant to give was more of a shove, now that she thought about it. She was just startled, but now she had given Alice the wrong idea. "Oh Mirana, you have to fix this. And you will in the morning I suppose.." She muttered to herself, and readied for bed.

"Stupid Alice! That was so stupid!" Alice scolded herself as she walked out on to a balcony, after she had changed into the billowy blue robe. There she found the blue caterpillar smoking his pipe, of course. "Absolem?" Alice said as she saw him. She engaged in a conversation with him.

"Hello, Alice. Do you know what day is almost upon us?" Absolem replied.

"Of course, how could I forget? It is Frabjous Day. But you said I wasn't the right Alice!" She remarked, slightly confused.

"Stupid girl. I said you were not hardly Alice, but now you are more her than you were. In fact, you are _almost_ Alice." The two exchanged a few more words before the night was over.

In the morning, after not much rest at all, Alice walked back out to the balcony, where she had talked to Absolem. She looked out over the kingdom to see all its beauty.

"Alice.." A very soft voice called to her. She turned around to see Mirana behind her. The Queen walked up and stood next to her friend on the balcony. "You know, when a champion steps forth, there is no reason why all of Underland can't look like this. Once Iracebeth is gone, Underland will no longer be dangerous."

"You want me to slay the Jabberwocky. Why because I am supposed to, because its foretold?" Alice asked, confused and frustrated.

"Things do not happen because the Oraculum says they will. They happen because you cause them to." Mirana said as wisely as anyone could have.

"I can't kill that thing!"

"Alice? Last night, I had only meant to say slow down. It wasn't a no. I could never say no to you." Mirana explained as she reached up to lightly stroke Alice's cheek. Alice looked down at the ground, to avoid eye contact with the Queen. "Look at me, my dear Alice." Mirana lifted up the girl's chin, looked into her eyes, and smiled, which in turn caused Alice to smile.

"Hello Bayard." Mirana said quickly, as she pulled away from Alice. The hound had startled the Queen. Mirana didn't mean to come off so secretive, she just merely wanted time to figure out what her relationship with Alice was, exactly. If Alice decided to leave Underland, then there was no point to make any announcement of their relationship, actually, there would have been no point to have any relationship at all. When the Queen thought of that, her heart grew heavy.

This had upset Alice greatly when she realized why Mirana pulled away. "I see that what you actually meant was you couldn't ever say no. But only if it was in private." Alice said trying to get a response out of the White Queen.

"What?" Asked Bayard, who was entirely lost. "We have company." Mirana stated airily, as she peered through the looking glass. She walked of gracefully to greet the guests. Alice stared curiously at the looking glass and then couldn't help but to take a peek herself. She saw Hatter, the Tweedles, Nivens McTwisp, Mallymkun, and many others, including Bayard's family.

"Take a look Bayard." Alice said as she held the looking glass, so that the bloodhound could peek through.

"Bielle!" Bayard shouted excitedly. He had seen his wife and pups coming towards the kingdom enterance. The hound turned around and ran back into the castle, to get to his family. Alice followed suit to meet the Hatter, and the others that had escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had turned into the young night and all the ones that had escaped began to relax. Everyone had been greeted at the gates of marmoreal earlier that day. All were excited and relieved to have everyone back. Alice on the other hand was extremely nervous.

Earlier when everyone had arrived she asked the queen why she just didn't slay the jabberwocky . As expected the queen said " In the arts of healing I took a vow not to harm any living creature." It was just like Alice had expected. Everyone in underland always had a reason as to why they did and didn't do anything. It fit Mirana though, to be so pure and unharming.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" The mad hatter said when walking out to the balcony. Alice had been out there just thinking and clearing her head. She liked it up there. It had a nice peaceful view of underland unlike Crims.

"Yeah…" she said in a very breathy tone. It has clear to the hatter that Alice was deep in thought. She seem tense and he didn't blame her. Everyone was so relaxed and excited for tomorrow, but why would Alice be. Everyone else didn't really have a reason to be afraid cause none of them would have to fight the jabberwocky.

"You know what tomorrow is?" The Hatter asked slightly excited. "Of course how could I forget… Frabjous day." She voiced quite wearily. The smile the hatter always wore dissipated a bit. "Once this is all over I'll wake up just like any other dream. This one is just so much more vivid." She said nonchalantly

"You still think this is a dream?" "Of course I do how could it not be?" "But then that would mean I'm not real…" The hatter said with a very confused look on his face. "Yeah just a figment of my imagination."

"Well then if I'm half mad you would have to be half mad to dream me up." He laughed slightly. "Then I guess I am." She agreed.

"Alice?" A voice from behind the two asked. Alice turned around to see McTwisp standing there, fidgeting as usual. "Yes?" She replied with a smile. "The queen sent me, she said to tell you to meet her in the gardens shortly." He said and hopped off. "Well I guess that means I have to go." Alice said with a smile and walked away.

_What could she want now… probably wants me to step forth to be her champion. Ha like that's going to happen. I've never fought anything in my life why start now. Well number 1 she is beautiful and amazing, and number two all of underland is counting on you. Yeah no pressure there. _Alice thought to herself as she made her way down to the gardens.

It was a full moon that night, and it was so bright one could see there own shadow. The moon light glimmered on the cherry blossom trees and made them look beautiful. Alice took a seat on a bench under one of the older taller cherry blossoms.

_This is a really nice night the hatter was right. Hmm maybe its because this might be my last night alive… No this is just a dream Alice! You can't die here and even if you do you'll wake up right… Or if you die in your dream do you die in reality? Or is this even a dream… _"Hello Alice." The queen said, instantly snapping Alice out of her thoughts.

"Hello… why did you call me here. What is there to talk about besides me being your champion? And by the way if that's why we are here I am going to leave." Alice stated firmly "No that's not why I called you here, but may I ask why you insist that you are not the one who is to slay the jabberwocky. It's like you believe it is you destiny not to do so. Or is that just you typically being stubborn."

"I know I'm not the one to do it because I don't want to! And don't act like you know me. You don't know me well enough to know what is typical for me or not! You don't know me we haven't ever met before." Alice said angrily with a raised voice and jumped off the bench to look the queen in her eyes.

Mirana stayed calm unshaken by Alice's words. "Oh but we have my dear Alice. You were much younger then, maybe even to young to remember, but we have met before. We all know you and have seen you. You have grown older and more mature and maybe possibly even less strong it seems." "Who are you to say that I am not as strong as I should be!" Alice recanted angrily "No one." "What?" Alice asked. "I am no one to say who you should be. I was simply making an observation. It just simply seemed that your society saw you personality as a flaw and tried to correct you."

Alice grew angry with the queen and her simple observations. "WHY ARE WE HERE!?" She shouted uncontrollably with rage. "My sweet Alice please calm down. There is no need to be angry." Mirana again stood calm but this time she was a little shaken up. It worried her that Alice was on a short fuse tonight. Maybe it was because Frabjous day was tomorrow, or maybe it was because of the last night.

"I am not _your_ Alice and I do not want to calm down! I kissed you and you kissed back! Then you shoved me off you! Then this morning you acted as if nothing was wrong and told me you could never say no to me!! But the as _soon _ as some one was looking you pulled away as fast as you could! **I am not yours to have when you like and then discard when others are around!" **She spouted off angrily.

"You have misunderstood everything that I have meant to convey to you. I tried so hard not to give you the wrong idea and have given you just that. I don't think I could have given you the wrong idea more than I have even if I had tried to do so. I am so sorry Alice I really am." Mirana pleaded gently, as if trying to pick up the pieces of broken glass without breaking them even more.

"Alice I feel very strongly for you in a very good way. I want to be with you, but…" The queen trailed off. "But what!" The younger girl asked impatiently. "

Its just that if you slay the jabberwocky you will have a choice weather to stay or not. If you choose not to stay then involving myself with you would make it much more painful if you left. Also announcing that we are in a relationship and then you decided to leave would make it even more unbearable. That is why I pulled away."

"Oh…" Alice blushed a bright cherry red and sat down on the bench. The queen sat next to her a couple of feet away. _Of course there was a reason for her actions she always has a reason! Stupid Alice you were just thinking about that!_

"I'm so sorry I thought that you were doing those things because you wanted me, but only when no one was looking." Alice apologized quite embarrassed from her small rants but mostly upset that she had yelled at Mirana.

Mirana smiled slightly and placed one of her hands on Alices. She always found it cute when Alice blushed because that was so very rare. " No need to apologize my sweet Alice. You were upset and had every right to be. I was sending unclear messages to you. But I find that men tend to do those things, suitors in particular, and I am obviously no man." She explained

"Well if you want to know if I am going to stay or not think about this. Why would I stay for anything potential. If I chose to stay any where it would be for a clear cut reason not for something that could happen, but something that already has." Alice said with a smile.

Mirana smiled back at the young girl and put her hand on Alice's. "I completely understand that." The white queen said sweetly. As she finished her sentence she took her hand that was resting on Alice's and put it on her champions cheek. She pulled the younger girl closer ever so slightly and kissed her sweetly. Alice smiled into the kiss.

Mirana pulled away and looked in the young woman's eyes. "You my dear Alice have something to stay for. But am I worth fighting for?" Mirana asked airily with a hopeful yet subtle glint in her eyes.

"I… I don't… I'm tired I need to go to sleep its late." Alice stammered. She was completely caught off guard by the question and was starting to think, maybe this was a strategy Mirana was using. She stood up and bowed out of respect to the queen, and quickly walked away. _Is she just trying to get me to fight that thing by leading me on… No she wouldn't do that would she? She is a good queen, but a good queen would do anything for her people… Stop it! Don't think like that Alice. _She thought to herself until she reached her quarters and readied for bed.

Mirana continued to sit on the bench under the older cherry blossom. _If she loved me she would fight for me wouldn't she? I don't understand why she makes me feel the way she does. I would fall for the most peculiar and stubborn girl that isn't even from here. I never pick right… No! Don't think that! She's Alice, she is different, she is the right one. She is my champion… _

McTwisp was hopping around the garden before he went to bed just to enjoy its beauty in the moonlight, when he saw her there. "Your Majesty it is very late, especially on this night in particular. It's frab…" "I know what day it is tomorrow." She interrupted him with her usual airy voice, yet weaker then usual.

"Your Majesty?" He asked in concern for his dear queen "I am fine. You are right. Off to bed I am then." She spoke this time in a happier tone and glided off towards her castle. _Curious? _McTwisp thought to himself and then continued hopping around the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night before that day, the day that would change her life. _That dreadful frabjous day… _Alice thought to herself while she lied awake in her bed. _ That stupid day is all any one here cares about, even she does… she cares about getting her throne back not me… Stupid Alice you honestly thought she wanted you… hmph. _Alice sighed while thinking to herself.

She felt so strongly for a woman that was probably just using her. Using her to save her kingdom, and people, but it was still using. No matter how noble Mirana's cause was, Alice still thought it wouldn't be fair if Mirana was lying to her.

Alice sighed and turned to her side, to get more comfortable. _ Ha comfortable would be having her here with you… _"Damn it." Alice whispered to herself. Her mind would still drift off to places that involved her and the queen together. She still thought about that pure woman in the most impure ways, no matter how hard she tried not to.

_Goodness! I need to sleep. How would that help me though, all my dreams are filled with her. How is it possible to dream in a dream_? Alice's mind wondered as she tried to think of anything but the queen.

"Ugh! Forget this I can't sit still…" She said to herself and got out of bed. She put a baby blue robe on and walked out of her room.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Mirana lied awake on her back, in her massive bed. _This bed is so lonely, its much to large for just me… I I could fit the tweedles, Terrence, Alice… Alice in my bed with me… _The queen smiled as the thought crossed her mind.

"Beautiful Alice, why do you misunderstand me so? I care so much for you… oh how I wish it didn't have to be you to slay that fowl creature. I am not using you I want you… how I long for you my dear Alice." The queen spoke to herself.

_Maybe I should go see her… Maybe I should tell her what I just said. Yes go to her… in the middle of the night when she is probably asleep… _ she thought as she shot down her own idea. "I want you to know I love you." She sighed quietly and sat up in her over sized bed.

_ Its just so lonely here… I bet its lonely where she is too. Like she would come over here Mirana, she thinks your using her! _"That's it! This is absolutely absurd." She said as she stood up from her bed and walked to her door. _Clothes might be necessary, Mirana… _ she shook her head at herself. The thought of seeing the guards faces of herself in just her night gown made her giggle softly.

She grabbed herself a fluffy white robe and pulled it over herself. She walked over to the door and pulled it open. She gasped as she saw Alice walking by. She grabbed the girl out from the hallway and into her room. "What the! Your majesty?" Alice said completely startled from being grabbed out of no where and turned on the bedroom lights.

"What were you doing out there?" Mirana asked slightly worried that Alice had been trying to run. "What did you think? I was just taking a walk I can't sleep at all. Not even medication would let me sleep peacefully." Alice explained, confused when she saw a hint of relief wash over the queens face.

"How did you know… Oh looks like I wasn't the only with that idea." "Alice I was just going to walk down the hall to make sure everyone was inside for the night. Then I saw you and I remembered I had to tell you something any way, so I pulled you in." She lied unbelievably well. Alice bought the story with out any question. But the lie made the queen uneasy. "Okay that isn't true my dear Alice. I was actually going to see you." She said strongly not shying away at all.

Alice was stunned by how the queen seemed extremely intimidating, from her strong appearance. She had never imagined Mirana could look like that. She still looked pure and innocent, but the strong woman that stood in front of her was a new sight. She couldn't figure out why she was surprised by Mirana's aura. This woman was a queen after all, and every leader had to be strong, but this was disarming. It was scary how Mirana seemed as no threat at all, but in an instant one could feel so little next to this woman.

"You have misunderstood everything, and you need to know the truth. I can't let this night end with out you knowing the truth Alice." She said strongly, yet somehow sweetly in the same moment. She stood there boring her eyes into Alice's. Alice shifted nervously. She felt like she was being psychically invaded. She broke eye contact and looked at her hands. "Well what was it that was so important?" She asked getting uncomfortable with the situation.

The queen flashed a brilliant smile and walked to her bed. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. Alice followed the signal. When she sat down, she was instantly on her back, with the white haired woman on top of her.

The queen brought her lips only centimeters from her champions ear. "I am not using you Alice Kingsley." She said with her voice barely above a whisper. The blonde shuttered from the queen's breath on her skin. "You are the only one who can choose what you do." She said again causing Alice to shutter. The older woman lifted her head to look Alice straight in the eye.

She pulled the blonde girl up so she was sitting up with the queen in her lap, side ways. Mirana pulled her robe off and let it glide gracefully to the floor. She was only left in her small white nighty that stopped just below mid thigh. All that beautiful skin made Alice's breath hitch. "You choose." The queen said in her usual airy voice as looked off in to no direction in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

Frabjous day. This was the day that the red queen's rule could come to an end. Mirana and her court were out at the front of the kingdom, with all her follower's. McTwisp was dressed nicely holding the oraculum in his hands. Alice walked out and stood next to the Queen. She started to blush from her memories of the previous night.

Mirana smiled when she saw Alice come to stand next to her. How she adored that blonde girl so much. Her heart broke slightly when she remembered that this was where her champion had to step forward. She wished that it could be any one but her dear Alice.

Honestly the thought of Alice facing the Jabberwocky, made her very nervous. If Alice was killed she wouldn't care if she had her crown back or not. It just wouldn't matter any more to her. What was the point of ruling a kingdom if she had no one to share it with. She would end up being just like Iracebeth, minus the beheading.

After last night she knew that she had given Alice a reason to fight for her. She instantly scolded herself, because she would rather Iracebeth stay in power, then watch her lover perish. _You seduced her and now, she obviously won't be anything but loyal to you. You might as well have just signed her death warrant. _Mirana chided herself internally.

Last night the two women had officially become lovers. Mirana did not regret that at all. She would have rather had Alice once then never. She wanted the young girl to know how she felt, and her wish was granted. But the consequences of her actions didn't sit with her well. She had probably unintentionally made Alice's choice for her.

"Now is time for the champion to step forth!" McTwisp announced at the top of his lung. Alice's heart sunk in that instant. She had forgotten why they were all there, and they were expecting her to step up. _I haven't ever fought anything in my entire life! What are they thinking? Do they honestly think I, after absolutely no training, will bring that horrid beast to an end? _She looked out to the crowd of people and realized that they did believe just that.

She did want Mirana to have her crown back, but it was just to much. "AYE!" Terrence shouted with his sword raised high. "Aye!" The little door mouse echoed after the hatter. She was standing with her needle sword raised as high as she could. "Me!" "No Me!" The tweedles came out of the crowd, shoving and poking each other with there wooden swords.

A small smile appeared on Alice's face as she saw what her friends were doing for her. She had fallen in love with all the people of this world. The all had kind hearts, that had been horribly broken by the red queen. Still after all of their pain and suffering, they had hearts of gold. McTwisp unrolled the oraculum with a toss. Everyone moved in closely to see who was to be the white Queens champion.

"If it ain't Alice it ain't dead." One of the tweedles said. The queen silently scolded him with her finger raised. Alice saw this and all the blood drained from her cheeks. "Alice if you choose to do this, when you go out there, you will go out alone." Mirana spoke truthfully. Alice's heart flew up her throat, and she nearly choked. She couldn't stop herself from running away.

"This is just to much!" She muttered under he breath. _She still wants me to fight for her. Even after…_ Alice couldn't fight the heat rising to her cheeks as she thought of that night.

_ "You choose." Mirana voiced airily. At those words Alice's breath altogether stopped. She felt tingling sensations all over her body. She especially felt them in a certain place. After all Mirana was just about half naked, and on her lap! "Your ma… " Alice was cut off by the Queen placing her finger on her lips. "That is not my name." When Mirana spoke her gaze was locked with Alice's. As soon as she finished her sentence, the gaze and contact was broken and she was again staring at nothing. _

_ When the queen looked away she exposed her delicate neck to Alice. The blonde just about fell over when her eyes traced, the queens neck down to her perfect chest. Alice snapped she couldn't handle anymore. _

_ There wasn't an ounce of control left in her. She pushed the queen over, so that this time Alice was on top of her. This caused the older woman to squeak out of shock, but she was pleased with Alice's action. Alice kissed her this without hesitation, and animalistic desire. Mirana raised her hands around the blonde's neck and snapped her fingers. With that snap, the lights turned off. _

_ The queen could feel Alice smile into the kiss as the lights turned off. She slid her hands down to Alice's shoulders as there kiss broke. "Wether or not you slay the jabberwocky, you are already my champion. " The queen said sweetly causing Alice's blush to be visible even in the dark. Mirana slid her lover's robe off and then pushed her to at her side. _

_ Mirana head on her hand propped up by her elbow and had her other hand on Alice's cheek. The Queen leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Alice's lips. _

_ The gentleness of the kiss didn't last long. It soon became deep and passionate. Alice gasped as she felt Mirana's hand slide up her back, exposing her skin to the cool night air. Her hand slipped under the blonde's shirt as she traced circles on her back. Their kiss never broke longer then it was necessary to breathe. Alice laid her hand on Mirana's slender waist. Shivers coursed through Mirana's body as Alice began to explore her body. _

_ The shyness had dissipated quickly. The two women became quite comfortable with each other, with in minutes. The two lingered their every touch as if they were memorizing every inch. The Queen decided to progress the current situation. The kiss broke, and the queen's hands drifted down to the base of Alice's shirt. She gently began to lift Alice's blue shirt up higher and higher. The continuously glided the fabric up slowly, just incase Alice wanted to object, but no objection came. The young girl was to busy drinking in the sight, of the woman in front of her to even care._

_ Alice lost her breath, when Mirana's hands drifted to her front right before she reached her chest. The feeling of the queen's milky skin against her own, rendered her completely thoughtless. _

_ The two women began to strip off the rest of each others clothing, until there was nothing left. The felt and touched each other ever where. They had crossed all the boundaries that night. _

_ Alice fell asleep in her queens arms a couple hours after they had started. Mirana simply held the girl close to her, and admired her lover sleep peacefully. Soon enough the Queen was sleeping as well._

Alice found herself on the balcony once again. There she spotted Absalom, hanging upside down. "Absalom you're dying." "Not dying. Passing on to another life. Maybe I'll see you there."

Alice talked to him for a little awhile until many memories began to swarm her mind. She realized that Underland was no dream. She had been here before when she was younger, and had known all of her friends before. It dawned on her that, that was why the hatter had spoken as if he had known her before.

This was her wonderland! She could never let her friends down. She ran back to the kingdom as swiftly as she could. "Good bye Alice." Absalom said as he became completely encased in a shell.

The Queen had assembled her army. She had to organize them for battle weather she had The champion or just a champion. She had to meet Iracebeth at the battle field otherwise, Marmoreal would get attacked. Terrence assisted her on to her horse.

Terrence heard a subtle beating sound, as the ground began to shake. He smiled up at Mirana and looked straight past her, signaling her to follow his gaze. She looked to her left and saw that Alice had just arrived at her side on the Bandersnatch. The young girl was dressed in the Armor of Marmoreal, wielding the Vorpal sword.

Mirana smiled with her lips closed. Alice smiled back at her queen as their gazes locked. Terrence chuckled slightly, at the way the two were looking at each other. He had known about them before they had known. The way they gazed at each other this time was different from any other time. Terrence knew something had happened, and he didn't need details. The Hatter was content, by just simply knowing that their relationship had progressed.

Alice broke the silence. "Well what are we waiting for?" She flashed a brilliant smile at the Queen. The Queen Felt her heart go light and heavy at the same time. She was extremely happy that Alice was by her side, but at the same time it scared her. Alice being there was good for the kingdom, but the oraculum didn't for tell what would happen to Alice. Alice could die. It was a fact and a fear.

Mirana loved the thought of Alice fighting for her, but she couldn't stand the thought of Alice dying for her. They began to make their way to the battle field. The Queen grew more nervous by the second. _What if she loses… or what if she wins and leaves me still… _


	5. Chapter 5

Mirana couldn't stand it one bit. The closer they got to the battlefield the more she just wanted to scream at Alice for being insane. She wanted to tell her to run, that she could die, but no words would come. She knew if Alice fought, then she would have her crown back, but she might not be able to look at her champion's beautiful face again. Though the orraculum had been known to change and certain events didn't always happen how one would think, it wasn't detailed. The orraculum didn't ever say exactly what would happen, so who was to say that Alice would live.

_Oh this is just so stupid! Why did she choose to come back? What would have happened, what will happen? Oh this is just ridiculous, I can't know everything. That would just make life easy, god forbid any decision I make as a queen be easy?_

Mirana continued to think about things. She was extremely nervous, though no one could really tell, the Hatter could. He knew his queen never looked at the ground, she always held her head high. Terrence was slightly frightened by the queens odd behavior.

"You're Majesty might I ask what is so interesting about the ground?" The Hatter aked not trying to draw to much attention to himself or the queen. "Oh nothing I was just pondering a few thing is all, thank you my dear friend." Mirana replied softly and airily, with a surprising amount of confidence.

She was like that. The queen could be completely baffled and have no idea what to do and still speak with so much confidence. Terrence nodded at her with a smile.

The troops had stopped on a hill side. "There look! There it is the battlefield, that the fight will take place on!" A soldier shouted excitedly.

Alice directed the bandersnatch to a small cliff on the hillside so she could see. _Well that doesn't look scary at all why on earth would you be afraid? Ha everything in Underland is either go big or go home. They could at least make it a little less intimidating. Oh goodness why would they do that? People are sent here to die! _Alice thought to herself internally.

Mirana made her way to Alice's side, to take in the view. "It is magnificent in a way isn't it?" The queen asked rhetorically. Alice nodded and then looked at the queen. "I know that I might not make it. Don't think that I under estimate this creature. I have no room for error I know that. I know that it's realistic that I might…" "Don't!" Mirana commanded, cutting off Alice in the process. The troops began to move on to the battlefield. The two women stayed on the hillside knowing it was going to be awhile till the battle began.

"You don't need to think things like that my dear Alice. You need to believe you are capable of bringing down that beast, because I do! I know you can win my crown back for me and bring Iracebeth down. Don't talk like that, Don't even think of saying that word." The queen explained as softly as she could.

Alice knew Mirana just didn't want to think that she could die. She knew her queen wanted her to fight, but she also knew the queens deepest secret. She was Mirana's secret and the love of her life.

"Mirana you have to know that if I do d…" "Please Alice don't go there. You can tell me what ever it is after the battle. You are not going to…"

"I'm not going to what Mirana huh? What is it. I could very well die out there! That's right me! _I could die!_ Die, you know that just as much as I do. I will do anything for you. Anything and that is why I am going to fight, and even possibly die for you. It is all for you, not Underland. You." Alice interrupted. Mirana couldn't say anything she just simply looked into Alice's blue eyes.

Alice could see the fear and pain in her queens eyes, from what she had just said, but it was the truth. Mirana knew it was true, and that is why it hurt. The blonde champion hopped off the bandersnatch, and walked over to the queen. She raised her hand up for the beautiful woman. Mirana excepted the hand, and gracefully dismounted her steed.

"This is what you want isn't it?" Alice asked the queen. They were facing each other, holding both hands on either side. Mirana looked out to the battlefield where her lover's fate awaited. Alice squeezed the white haired woman's hands to get her attention back. "I want my crown back, but not at the expense of you." Mirana voiced still looking out over the battle field. "But what is my life, compared to yours? What is my life compared to the rest of Underlands? It is but, one compared to thousands. It is a priceless opportunity to get the crown back into it's rightful rulers hands." Alice tried to encourage her lover.

"What is my life as ruler, if I am to rule unhappy? You are right. One for one thousand isn't a high price, but you are not one." Mirana said while looking the younger woman straight in the eye.

"What does that mean? I am but one girl, how could I be more." Alice questioned

"You are not just simply one girl Alice. You never have or will be. I could send any soldier out there today, but they would not bring me the Jabberwocky's head. You are the only one who can, and you are the only one I have ever loved. What would be the point of ruling a kingdom, that would cost me the one person that has ever truly made me happy. I don't want some noble king by my side I want you." Mirana said with a slight plea in her voice.

Alice smiled at her queens words. She couldn't believe that she had once thought that Mirana was using her. Here was The White Queen standing right in front of her, practically begging her not to fight. "I know that you have to go out there and fight, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." "I love you Mirana, I promise I'll do my best for you. If it will make you that sad then I guess I suppose I'll try a little harder not to die." Alice joked finally getting her queen to smile slightly.

Alice leaned in and kissed Mirana chastely on her lips. Mirana let go of her champion's hands and wrapped her arms around Alice's neck. The blonde girl placed her hands on the older woman's hips. The two tried to make the kiss last as long as possible. They separated when they were desperate for air.

Mirana traced her champion's face with one of her hands, trying to memorize the sight and feel of her lover's skin. The white goddess didn't want to separate from her, warrior. Alice grabbed the hand Mirana had on her face and kissed it sweetly. "It's time to save Underland my queen." Alice said with a reassuring smile.

Alice helped Mirana on to her horse, and then hopped back on the bandersnatch. "Please be careful Alice." Mirana asked. Alice just nodded and began to make her way down to the battlefield, with the rest of the troops.

_If anything happen's to you I don't know how I will go on. I do not need a king. I need My Kingsley, Alice Kingsley. Please don't die my love, I need you._ The queen longed to say those words to her dear Alice, but she couldn't be a distraction. She couldn't tell Alice that she wanted her to rule along side her. It would have baffled the young girl to much.

Alice and the queen joined the troops, and awaited Iracebeth's arrival.

* * *

thank you guys. i really struggled with this chapter believe it or not. i decided to make one more scene before the battle. I don't know exactly what is going to happen yet. Alice isn't going to die obviously but i want the next chapter to be pretty angsty and i don't know which way i want to take it. I either want it to be about Alice's decision to leave or stay, or for her to get hurt or both what to you guys think? help me out.


	6. Chapter 6

Mirana stood on the battle field as Mctwisp blew his trumpet. _She can never just leave something alone. She won't give me the crown, and she will see instantly that I am no longer pure. Why is it that it is always a competition with her.? _

"On this day the Queens, Red and White, will step on to the battle field to call forth their champion's." Mctwisp announced loudly.

Mirana took a deep breath to keep herself strong and calm. She was about to take her first step out to the field when some one grabbed her wrist gently. "My Queen." Alice whispered. "Yes?" The queen responded softly, as she turned to see her lover. "It will all be over soon. It's going to be okay." Alice flashed a brilliant smile at her Queen.

Mirana smiled back. She seemed unphased by the entire situation, but inside she was screaming. She was talented in that area, she could always hide her inner turmoil, from others, but Alice could sense it now. They had been connected, on some level, a very high level. It felt good, to have some one that could see through her wall, like it was glass.

Mirana and Iracebeth walked to the middle of the field to face each other. "Hello Raci." The younger sister spoke softly. "Hello… Mirana" The red queen said with her nose stuck up in the air.

"We don't have to fight." Mirana requested gently. "I know what you're doing! You think that you can charm everyone into getting what you want, just like you did with mother and father." The Red Queen raised her voice.

Mirana look back at Alice, to see that she was keeping a very close eye on her. Mirana smiled slightly to see that Alice, was being protective. She put her strong mask back on and stared at her sister.

"Something is different about you." Iracebeth said with surprising insight. Mirana felt a slight shock in her chest. It frightened her. If her sister found out she would stop at nothing to make sure Alice didn't live through this.

"No. Please just give me the crown." Mirana said cautiously as she extended her hand. "NO! It's my crown! I am the Eldest! JABBERWOCKY!" The large headed woman screamed. The two sisters backed away to the ends of the battle field. Mctwisp had run away as soon as he saw the jabberwocky begin to emerge.

"This is impossible." Alice spoke as she started to see the beast for the first time. "Only if you believe it is." The hatter answered trying to encourage the young girl.

"My father used to say he would believe as many as 6 impossible thing before breakfast." Alice said trying to make small talk to calm her nerves.

"That is an excellent practice, however… If I were you. I would try and focus on the Jabberwocky at this particular moment." The hatter said trying to keep the girl focused.

Alice stepped out on to the battle field with the Vorpal sword drawn. The jabberwocky met her in the middle of the chess board. "Hello my old foe." The dragon like creature hissed. "We have never met." Alice said. "Not you insignificant bearer! The Vorpal one."

She lunged at the creature with the blade as it dodged her attack with a counter, which she in turn blocked.

"I can think of six impossible things before breakfast. Count them, Alice! One: there is a potion that make you shrink. Two!: there is a cake that can make you grow. Three: animals can talk. Four: cats can disappear. Five: There is a place called Underland! Six: I _can_ slay the Jabberwocky." She dodged and attacked as she counted the impossible things of underland.

The Jabberwocky had knocked her down with its tail and was about to go for the kill when the hatter stabbed its tail. "Interference! Off with his head!" Iracebeth screamed. Stayne and all the soldier's flooded the battle field on one side, when the hatter led Mirana's troops on the other side.

Mirana had her eyes on Alice the entire fight, though she gagged when Alice cut of the jabberwocky's tongue, she was glad to see her champion making progress. Iracebeth studied her sister carefully as the battle progressed. There was definitely something different about the White Queen. Iracebeth only looked up when she heard Alice yell. "Off with your head." The blonde champion said as she beheaded the jabberwocky.

"No! Off with her head!" Iracebeth ordered in vain. All the soldier's (white knights included) dropped their weapons, as soon as Alice killed the unholy beast. Alice walked back to her queen and smiled.

"Well I guess you where right." Alice said. Mirana smiled and caressed Alice's cheek sweetly.

_Ah there it is! She fell for that nuisance of a blonde! She may have won, but she won't be with out suffering. _Iracbeth thought to herself, and than whispered in Stayne's ear.

Mirana made her way to her sister, to announce what punishment Iracebeth would be serving. Alice followed behind her queen on one side, and the Hatter was on the other. Before Mirana could say anything the crown floated off of her sister's head and on to her own. The jewels in the crown changed from crimson, to a light blue. When the crown was placed on Mirana's head Cheshire appeared and floated away.

_Wow now she looks complete. This is how it's supposed to be. _Alice thought. It was true, the White Queen now looked suddenly different, but in a good way. She looked more beautiful and seemed more powerful now that she had been crowned.

"Iracebeth of Crims. The crimes you have committed against Underland are worthy of death. But… Since it _is _against my vows to harm any living creature I will not sentence you to death. However you are here by banished to the outlands of Underland, and no one is ever to speak a word to you."

"Your majesty I hope, you bear me no ill will?" Stayne begged while on his knee's. Something didn't seem quite right. "Stayne, you will also be banished at Iracebeth's side." Mirana spoke calmly.

"No!" The knave yelled and looked as though he was about to kill the red head as he pulled out a knife. The hatter lunged to disarm him, but Stayne dodged him. The black knight weaved around the point of Terrence's sword, and changed his direction abruptly. Before anyone had time to act, he had successfully stabbed Alice a few inches under her left breast.

Every guard was on him in an instant, and pulled him away as quickly as possible. Mirana's heart had jumped into her throat, when she realized what had just happened. She looked at Alice on the ground with their friends around her, and then to her sister. A look of realization washed over the newly crowned Queen's face. Iracebeth looked her sister straight in the eye and, gave her hauntingly evil smile, as she was taken away to join Stayne in exile.

"Oh my dear Alice!" Mirana pleaded as she knelt down to see her champion. "Just breathe. Okay? Can you do that Alice?" Mirana asked in a calm demeanor, but the Hatter could tell she was panicked. Alice nodded weakly while looking her queen in the eyes. A few of Mirana's knight came to pick up Alice, so they could get her back to the castle gently. "Be careful with her, please." Mirana spoke softly, but with so much demand.

"My queen you should go with her." The Hatter requested respectfully. "We must talk Terrence." Mirana face him as her lover was taken away. She pulled out a vile and walked over to the jabberwocky's head. She let it's blood drip into the small container. "I do not know, what Alice has told you, but nothing is really happening not yet." The Queen's word confused the man.

"But I thought, you two…" "We are in a sense, but she still has a decision to make… If she lives that is" Mirana held up the vile so the Hatter understood what she was saying.

"There is no doubt in my mind she will survive, it would take a lot more than Stayne to kill Alice with the amount of muchness he has." He spoke in a reassuring voice. Mirana appreciated his effort's but she was still very worried.

"I guess all we can do is go back and see what happens." The Queen said plainly as she glided back to her horse. It was incredibly difficult, for her to keep her strong mask on, when inside she was a hysterical mess.

"Your Majesty!" Bayard ran to greet her as she and the Hatter arrived back at the castle. "Bayard how is she?" She spoke in a rather curious tone of voice. It sounded stressed, but that was so foreign to hear in the Queen's voice. He shook his head. "Still no word, they are still in there trying to help her." Bayard said wishing he had better news.

* * *

Okay i am so sorry it took me this long to update i took alot of what you guys said into consideration. The words kinda just happened. I can't exactly say why it turned out the way it did, but i was planning for somthing like this to happen. I am still brain storming on what happen's next, because it is all post movie from here. I am open to suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry it took me so long to update, i am currently with out the computer i write with and i only have computer access once a week as it is. But i will try to continue this story the best i can.

* * *

Mirana walked swiftly, but gracefully as always to the castles infirmary. She felt as if her feet couldn't carry herself quickly enough. Bayard hadn't told her what she wanted to hear. She didn't want to think that her champion would meet her death from trickery and assassination, it was no way for a champion to die. _But what did you expect Mirana? Iracebeth and Stayne are cowards, there is no possible way they would fight Alice fairly, after she killed the jabberwocky._

Mirana continued to scold and blame herself internally. Inside she was a wreck, but all her outward appearance showed was determination. The Queen started to walk faster, when she began to hear shouting in the distance. Bayard and the Hatter were escorting her there, just so they were in her presence.

Bayard could feel much anxiety from his Queen. Though he wasn't quite sure why it was so powerful, he was not about to leave his Queen, when he could offer support.

The Hatter was more aware of the Queen's situation than Bayard was, but he had no clue how she was feeling. All the Hatter knew was that the Queen loved Alice and Alice might be dying, so he stayed at Mirana's side for encouragement.

"WE HAVE TO STOP THE BLEEDING! DAMN IT YOU FOOL LET ME WORK!" A strong female voice shouted in a commanding tone.

"THE BLADE WAS POISONED! CAN'T YOU SEE IF WE STOP THE BLEEDING THE POISON WILL SPREAD FURTHER! WE MUST DRAIN IT WHILE WE HAVE A CHANCE!" A much older male voice argued.

"UGH! WE CAN'T RISK IT! IF SHE LOSES ANY MORE BLOOD, SHE WILL BLEED TO DEATH. Can't you get that through your thick, prideful head CLARENCE! We can stop the bleeding and get an antidote for the poison!" She retorted like she couldn't believe he still wanted to drain the poison.

"WE HAVE ASSESSED THE POISON JANINE! IT IS NOT IN OUR INVENTORY! We drain the poison now! And give her a transfusion now. That way she is taking in the same amount of blood we need to drain! This poison is a strong one! It would spread way to fast, before we could prepare an antidote!"

"SHE IS DYING! and transfusions are very risky she might get sick and die if her body rejects the blood! We have to do many tests to give a proper transfusion, that we just don't have time for! And I WILL NOT let you give this girl a blind transfusion, it's just reckless!"

Mirana listened to her two finest doctor's argue back and forth. She was dumbfounded that her best were arguing when they needed to be working. It angered her that the two chose this time of all the time in the world to stop working. She did however see their predicament, and was highly leaning towards Janine's decision.

Although Clarence was an absolutely brilliant doctor, he was completely old school, and was used to working blind, it was also reckless compared to the resources he had now. He was taught to be a doctor before many discoveries and techniques that are now safer and more useful.

Janine was a young brilliant doctor, who had just finished her schooling recently. She was less experienced, but had much better schooling, and was more carful than the old man.

The two were arguing so excessively, and adamantly, that they failed to notice they were in the presence of their Queen.

"SILENCE!" Mirana shouted smoothly and loudly to gain the attention of the hot headed doctor's. Both of their faces went from red and purple with rage, to green and blue with sickening embarrassment and fear.

"I am astounded that two professional's such as yourselves are behaving so childishly, while my champion and your's lies on a table dying! I would have thought one of you would have taken the highroad and let the other lead, because acting is much more useful than talking! Now Clarence you do as Janine asked, and stop the bleeding. Janine you have little time to find an antidote, you may use anything in the castle, even my lab and kitchen. Hurry we must waste no time." Mirana ordered with more authority than anyone had ever heard from her.

Her voice was like a mother's but it was laced with as much intimidation as a drill sergeant's. She was obeyed immediately. All the nurses began running around getting everything they needed and Janine left as soon as the Queen had finished. Everyone was at work except for Clarence.

"But Your Majesty!" He was cut off abruptly. "There you go with the talking again Clarence! Get. Back. To. Work." Mirana said in a very low warning tone. "After you stop the bleeding please do the proper tests to give our champion a blood transfusion." She smiled the entire time she spoke to him, but her voice left no room for argument. After she reemphasized her point he began to work as she had ordered.

Mirana was about to leave when she saw the entire reason she was in the infirmary in the first place. Alice was on an operating table completely bare accept for a thin blue sheet covering her body up to her neck. Her skin was pale, and her eye's showed so much pain. By the gods she was awake and could feel and see everything!

Clarence walked over to Alice and lifted the side of the sheet just so he could get to the wound. Mirana's stomach flipped as she saw the blood.

"I would suggest closing your eyes my dear." Clarence suggested to Alice before he began to clean the wound,

There was so much blood, she couldn't believe Alice's small frame could hold that much blood. She felt sick and angry at the same time.

"Maybe we should go, my Queen." The Hatter suggested. "No I made her fight one battle alone already, I am not going to make her fight this one alone." Mirana said in a dismissive tone, She walked the her champion and grabbed her hand.

"Ah you are so cold my dear Alice, I promise I will call for very warm blankets as soon as Clarence here is done working." She spoke softly.

Alice winced at something Clarence did. "Shush now it's okay my dear, look at me. Let me be your distraction. I am so sorry all of this happened." The beautiful woman continued to talk to Alice as Clarence stitched her wound.

Alice's eyes met Mirana's, when her hand had been squeezed for comfort. She had known some one had been talking to her, but she only realized , who it was when she looked up. Her eyes flashed with a slight happiness, when she saw her lover standing over her.

"My Queen?" Alice asked weakly. "Yes my dear?" Mirana acknowledged the blonde as she ran her other hand through Alice's hair. "I'll be fine... You don't need to worry please. I'm sure there are other things you need to do. I mean now that you are the Queen again and all." Alice smiled and tried to muffle her weak coughs.

"No my Dear there is nothing more important than..."

"Actually Your Majesty! Our brave champion is correct there are a few thing you need to attend to now that you are again the Queen of Underland! Oh please do excuse my rudeness I am Pierce Bourne II, your new royal advisor." Pierce extended his and knelt on one knee. Mirana gave him her free hand while still holding Alice's and accepted his kiss of her ring.

Pierce was a tall and handsome man, with extremely black hair, and emerald green eyes. The charm that radiated off him made Mirana want to puke. His ego was bigger than her castle, she could already tell he was going to be a royal pain in the ass.

"If you want to make up for your rudeness, you would do well not to interrupt me again Sir Bourne." She warned him as she took her hand back.

Her words were said kindly and politely, but her eyes bore into him. Mirana had a talent for intimidating, she realized it was a disturbing trait both she and her sister possessed. In this case it proved useful. A man like Pierce, had no humility and so much narcissism that his conscience almost didn't exist. He was the type of man who would do anything to keep his appearances intact .

"Now as I was saying my dear Alice, there is nothing more important than you. You should do best to remember that" Mirana tapped Alice's nose playfully, causing the girl to laugh quietly.

"Now there she is all stitched up. The bleeding has stopped, and there are no signs of any internal bleeding. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be doing some testing to see about that transfusion. Let's see if we can't get you a little more strength aye?" Clarence regarded Alice as he spoke in his thick Scottish accent. "Oh and your Majesty I apologize for my actions earlier I do hope you will forgive me." The humble doctor bowed his head in guilt.

"It has already been forgotten my good doctor." Mirana smiled at him sweetly, causing him to blush.

"Ah your Majesty? I was wondering if I could try and assist Miss Janine with the antidote, under her leadership of course? Two heads are better than one after all." Clarence asked cautiously.

"Of course you can Clarence! That would be absolutely delightful, go a long then." The Queen beamed at the old man in appreciation and then quickly dismissed him. The goddess like Queen leaned down and kissed the nineteen year old on her forehead. "Oh darling you're shivering with fever. Sir Bourne could you please go find some warm blankets?" Mirana asked her advisor as she pulled a chair next to the table Alice was on.

" My Queen there are many things that must be done as swiftly as possible!" The Advisor emphasized annoyingly. "Such as?" Mirana spoke as she sat down.

"Document signing! And Order's, Decree's, and Law's that were set in place by your sister that you may want to relinquish and discard! There is much damage control to be done!" He spoke earnestly and disbelieving of the Queen's decision to stay by a great, but unimportant champion. As far as he was concerned there was no farther need for Alice. She did what they needed her to, and now she was just in the way of more pressing matter's.

"Document signing? Very well have Terrence bring them here. I will sign and seal every last one of them here as long as Alice is not well. Once she is recovered I will gladly do it else where, until then I will remain here. As for the Decree's and Law's I will look over those later tonight. Now leave us please. All of you." Every nurse in the infirmary obeyed immediately. Pierce hesitated but followed suit. Bayard and Terrence exited respectfully to give the Queen and her champion some space.

"Come now sit up slowly we need to get you cleaned up." Mirana helped Alice sit up slowly and stopped every time Alice groaned in pain. After a little time Alice was sitting up comfortably holding the blue sheet over herself.

"Tsk. Now, now don't be shy it isn't as if I haven't seen a woman's body before." Mirana joked and laughed as Alice blushed profusely. The Queen took the sheet from Alice's hands and rested it on the girl's lap.

"Now there, let's get you cleaned up." Mirana grabbed a towel and dampened it with warm water. She washed off the blood on Alice's back and side's and then went to the wound. She carefully wiped the blood away around the stitched flesh and then grabbed some dressings from a nurse's work station. She wrapped Alice's wound gently, yet firm enough to stay and protect the wound.

"Have you done this before? Or are you just good at everything?" Alice smiled at the woman she loved more than life itself.

"I told you I took a vow never to harm any living thing, that vow also included knowing how to protect and heal living creatures. Which is exactly what you are. A very beautiful creature at that. Here put these on they'll keep you slightly warmer than being naked will." Mirana handed Alice some loose pants, and a loose shirt.

The Blonde girl put the shirt on with ease, but struggled when she tried to put on the pants. "Here now, stand up." The goddess of a woman said as she took the pants. She rolled the legs up and put them on the ground so Alice could step into them easier. Mirana pulled them up for Alice, who was so weak that she would have fallen if she had tried to bend down.

Alice tried to take a step but her knees went weak and she stumbled, luckily the Queen was there to catch her. Mirana held on to Alice tightly as the younger woman regained her footing. After Alice was standing comfortably again, the two continued to hold each other.

"You have lost more blood than I thought a human could have, and are poisoned. What makes you think you will be able to walk around without a problem?" Mirana asked sweetly into her lover's ear.

"Since when do I actually think about anything?" Alice laughed genuinely, but weakly. Mirana smiled and then backed away slightly to raise her hands to Alice's face. Alice grabbed Mirana's waist for support, as she looked in to her Queen's worried eyes.

"I told you not to worry." Alice tried to comfort her companion. "How could I not worry about the most important person in my life?" The Queen rubbed her thumbs along Alice's cheeks. The two leaned in and kissed each other sweetly,

"I love you Alice." She whispered as they parted from their kiss. "I love you too." The champion replied with a smile.

"Rest now my dear, I hope our good doctor's will be back soon, with a solution." She said as she helped Alice lay back down.

_I hope Janine knows what she is doing... I can't lose her! Not now, Not this way..._

Thinking was all Mirana could do while she waited for Terrence and Pierce, to give her some material to serve as a distraction. Seeing Alice like this was killing Mirana almost more than it was killing Alice.

* * *

I'd love to hear any more suggestions any of you have.


	8. Chapter 8

yhgI KNOW! I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT FOREVER! AND I AM SO TRUELY SORRY! FORGIVE ME I BEG YOU! :-) HERE YOU GUYS GO. Chapter 8. I think i will be wrapping up this story in about 4 more chapters so i'll make them good ones. I'll throw some drama in, and all that good stuff. I will make you hate Pierce, and we will give Alice's family some piece of mind in the chapters to come but for now i give you chapter 8 a more informative Chapter than the others.

* * *

"Ah good document signing such a proper thing to do at a time like this." Mirana spoke with a lace of sarcasm. Pierce had, had some servants bring a proper desk for the queen to work with. He had also sent the hatter to bring all the documents.

"Where is sir Bourne, any how Tarrant?" The Queen spoke as she began to organize the documents in different categories, and in order of importance.

"I do not know, he said he had thing to attend to… If I may give you my opinion?" The hatter asked politely. The monarchy nodded for him to continue. "I think he is an arrogant little prick, with a power complex, and is trying to butt his unwelcome little nose, in to this wonderful kingdom. He is a sneaky little spy, and it is outrageous that he has appointed himself as your royal advisor. It is AUDACIOUS, RIDICULOUS, INCREDULOUS…"

"Hatter!" The Queen interrupted from getting to involved in his little.

"Sorry!" He squeaked like he always did when he suddenly stopped a rant. He wiped his jacket off briefly and then finished his sentence calmly.

"And he is being quite conspicuous, if you ask me subtlety is not his strong suit. He also has know right to think that Alice did her part, and now she is just in the way." He spoke quietly at the end of his sentence.

Mirana abruptly stopped her organization, stood up, and quickly walked over to the hatter. "When did he say such a thing?" She stood very closely and looked him straight in the eye.

"When you dismissed all of us. He muttered under his breath while he was leading me to the documents. I don't like him My Queen. Not in the least bit." He spoke softly.

The queen sighed. "Find him please I need to talk with him. I also need to know where he is from and who his family was. I would like to ask him these things myself, but I would like you to research these things as well, to make sure he is not an imposter, or fraud." She asked commandingly. The hatter nodded and obeyed.

"Your majesty we believe we found an antidote." Janine walked in as Tarrant was making his exit. Mirana rose her head up slightly and acknowledged the young doctor to continue.

"I am 90 % sure that this will work Your Grace. We tested it on her blood dozens of times with the same result. Just one injection with this, should do the trick, then all we would have to do is wait. The transfusion of course would have to wait a few hours after the injection. We do not know if a mixture with a different blood type, or unpoisoned blood, would have and effect on the antidote or cause it to react." Janine finished as she spoke confidently and professionally.

Mirana smiled and waved her hand in a path to Alice signaling, for her to got ahead.

"Are my nurses allowed admittance back into this chamber?" The young doctor asked curiously.

"Yes of course." Mirana walked to the infirmary doors and opened them up for any one to enter as they like. Then she walked back over to her desk and continued to organize the documents.

"That should do it. And may I say I couldn't have figured this out, without Clarence. Though he is stubborn he is a good man." Janine opinionated.

"That I do agree with. Now tell me have you ever heard of Pierce Bourne II?" Mirana questioned curiously.

"Yes though I don't know much about him personally. I know his father was beheaded by your sister. I know that his father was also your old advisor. Jacobson I believe his name was. I know he had three sons, and the other two were killed during the Red Queen's rule as well. It is hard to believe that it was 10 or 11 years when she stole the crown." The young doctor informed.

"Jacob, was his father? Oh how I loved him. He only ever signed his name Jacobson B. I never knew that it stood for Bourne. I certainly see why Pierce is on top of everything that needs to be done. His father was very much the same way, though he was less rude, and more understanding. Thank you for that information, you may do as you wish now."

With that Mirana began to sign her documents, and the doctor went on her way. The nurses busied themselves with other patients and checking on Alice every now and again.

"Your majesty you summoned my presence?" Pierce entered with a bow.

"Yes please, come take a walk with me." The white haired beauty arose from her seat and practically glided to her advisor, with such light step. He bowed and waved his hand in the direction of the door, as if to say 'after you'. They walked all the way to the royal gardens before one thing was said.

"Sir Bourne do tell me why you are my current advisor." Mirana requested with a lace of command in her voice.

"Well My Queen, my father was your last advisor. The day before his death sentence was carried out, he made my brothers and I promise him something. He made all three of us vow, to take his place as your advisor when you finally regained your crown. He said that you would be with out one but the very least one of us could do was serve as your temporary advisor, until you appointed your own. I never thought it would be me standing here with you, though. See I was the youngest, but my two elder brothers perished early on in the queens rule as well. So I took up my fathers books and notes and began studying for this very day." He explained, though talking about his family was some what painful.

"Your father was the most brilliant man I knew. I see a lot of him in you Pierce, but some one I trust with my life said they heard you say something, that did not please me."

"What might that be My Queen?" He asked curiously.

"That you view my champion, as being in the way. That she had done her job and now we need to move on with more pressing matters. Is that true?" She was going to give him the benefit of the doubt and let him explain, considering who his father was.

"I meant it in no offense. All I was simply say is Alice finished and completed that task. That task was to defeat the jabberwocky, which she did beautifully I heard. But now that is done and we need to restore things back to the way they were as quickly as possible. You seem to care for her very much, but is her condition any reason to postpone Underland's restoration?" He asked logically.

"Ah yes you do have a point there Pierce, but let me point something out to you. Alice is single handedly responsible for the crown being back in my possession. You see if were to postpone 'Underland's restoration', as you put it, for any one wouldn't you think it would be for the person who is responsible for the restoration itself. No to mention that if she had failed Marmoreal would have been destroyed, and everyone in it as well. I believe that is some one that deserves some respect don't you, Sir Bourne?" She responded, intellectually.

It was hard for her to not rip into him for saying something like that about Alice, but she was glad she used her better judgment and gave him a chance to explain. He was only trying to do his job and didn't think about how much the kingdom was indeed indebted to Alice Kingsliegh. Even if Mirana was not romantically involved with Alice, in fact even if she completely loathed the woman, she would still owe her very much, but this was not the case. The queen's heart had been taken by Alice, but she did not let it cloud her judgment when it came down to it. Pierce would do as her advisor for now unless she could find some one better which she highly doubted.

" Ah I see. I did not think of it that way. It does make much more sense now. I was wondering why you, the Queen was doting on, just a warrior the way you were. I do see now though, that you owe her much for saving your kingdom. I do apologize." He bowed his head, quickly in acknowledgement.

"You may do as you please now I think I will finish the walk around the gardens. You may attend to any business that you were doing prior to my summons." She dismissed.

"Yes My Queen." He bowed and offered his hand again, to which she accepted. He laid a gentle kiss on her ring, but then confidently kissed her a second time on the hand. He looked straight in the eye to see her reaction. She didn't seem surprised, she just kept her poise, and nodded for him to take his leave.

_Was he just flirting with me? That was a bold move. The hatter was right about one thing, he is certainly audacious! _The Queen thought as she continued through the Marmoreal gardens. She sighed deeply and rubbed the hand he had kissed. She knew there would be few people she could trust about her relationship with Alice, and Pierce had just been marked off the list. They would have to tread carefully around the man, until they went through every law decree, there was about taking a mate of the same sex. Of course it would be even more difficult for Mirana since she was royalty.

She absolutely loathed the thought of hiding her relationship with, but it would have to be done until they could figure out how to make it possible. That unfortunately meant she would have to throw a biannual suitors ball until she found a suitable man for King, which would never happen, but it was an Underland law. Mirana shook her head, and began to head back to the infirmary.

THE INFIRMARY

"How are you feeling, you look much better than you did before. Well you were bleeding when I last saw you though. Blood is just not a very trendy look you know?" The Hatter asked Alice. She had awoken a few moments ago.

"I actually feel good considering, a few hours ago poison dagger was launched into my rib." She said with a smirk. The Hatter bowed his head apologetically, he felt some what responsible for that happening.

"I am so sorry Alice. I tried to stop him, truly I did. It just happened to quickly. It was one of the most maddening moments in my entire existence you know? If I had been the Queen I would have wanted to go against my vows and put him to death, but she would never go against her vow. Though I imagine it must have been hard for her not to I know. If some one almost killed some one I loved I'd want to hurt them." The Hatter rambled a bit before he caught what he said. He didn't mean to say such a thing with nurses about.

"Hatter? What does love have to.. Oh! How do you? Never mind now isn't the time." Alice blushed a deep crimson, when she realized he knew about he indiscretions with the Queen.

"Any how it was not your fault that, Stayne did what he did. You are only human and I don't blame you or your wonderful mind one bit!" She spoke happily.

She realized that Tarrant could care less about her relationship with the Queen. He just wished for both their happiness, and if they where happy as lovers, that was fine by him.

"Where is the Queen any way?" She asked curiously.

"Oh she is with that unfathomably annoying new advisor of hers. I researched him, but he is every ounce of who he claims to be." The Hatter spoke as if Alice knew who he was talking about.

"I'm sorry who? New advisor?" The young champion questioned.

"Oh right you were lucky enough to be incoherent when he presented himself. Mirana's last royal advisor's name was Jacob. Pierce her current one is his son. Jacob was beheaded by Iracebeth, because we refused to work for her, he said he was only loyal to Mirana. Any Pierce is serving as her temporary advisor until she can find a more suitable candidate, which will probably, be quite a difficult task. Sir Bourne knows his stuff. Any how he spoke of you as if you were a nuisance, because Mirana refused to work until she knew you were okay. So I don't like him." Tarrant explained quickly.

"She did? She didn't have to stop her work. I'm sure she has a lot to do." Alice said quietly as she blushed lightly. The Hatter pointed to the desk, with documents stacked atleast a foot high.

"She was quite adamant in not leaving you're side so she brought the work here so she could be close to you incase you needed something. That is only half of the documents that she is required to read and sign. She has a lot of work to do."

"Why are there so many documents to sign?"

" Those are mainly trivial or common sense law's that can simply be discarded or reinstated, by any Monarchy that takes the crown. Then there are the laws and decree's past by other kings and queens that are a little more difficult to remove, those are in a big thick book. She will have a lot of damage control to do after, Iracebeth's reign." He explained briefly.

"Oh sounds wonderfully boring, and stressful." Alice joked cause the Hatter to choke on his own laughter.

"These are not joking matters." He tried to say with a straight face, but burst into laughter mid sentence.

Alice was feeling surprisingly well, after what had just happened. Tarrant was delightful company but she was aching to see her Queen. She knew the amount of stress her wound caused the Queen. The only way she would ever leave Mirana would be by choice, and she would never leave the woman against her will. She had promised the Queen she wouldn't die, but it was pure luck that she was still breathing. She wanted Mirana to see that she was okay, so that she wouldn't serve as a negative distraction, from all the work she had to do.

"Well I'll be on my way Milady. It is good to see you are doing well." Tarrant took his leave after he spoke.

"Ah my Queen!" The Hatter spoke happily as he greeted her in the hallway.

"Hello Terrence. Did you find the information I asked for?"

"Yes. He is indeed, the youngest son of Jacobson Bourne. I also have good news for you. Your champion I awake, and doing impressively well might I add." Terrence informed her quickly.

"Oh thank you. I will be on my way then." She flashed him a smile and walked with swift grace to see Alice.

The Queen entered the infirmary quietly to see Alice inspecting some of the documents on her desk.

"As curious as ever I see, even when you are not well enough to be so." The Queen announced her presence.

Alice flashed a brilliant smile, she was delighted to her lovely Queen, now that she was fully coherent.

"Some one make sure that Sir Bourne can have the desk moved back into the study. Alice come lets talk." The white Queen commanded and all obeyed, even Alice lovingly and willingly submitted. Any that knew Alice, knew that she preferred to think for herself, and not submit to any form of authority. But she greatly respected the White Queen, not to mention that she was also in love with her.

The two women walked to Mirana's quarter's and shut the door.

"How are you feeling? Well enough to walk I see. This is good."

"Yes I feel actually quite fine, what ever was in that antidote, even hastened the healing process. My wound feels as if it were days old." Alice answered honestly.

"Let me see." Mirana asked. Alice nodded her permission to the older woman.

The Queen had Alice sit down. She gently lifted Alice's shirt and then had the younger girl lay down. She sat down on the side of her bed and slowly removed the dressings around the girl's wound. Once they were removed completely, Mirana was shocked to see that Alice was actually nearly healed. Her wound looked like it was a month old.

"This is odd. I'll speak with Janine about it." Mirana stated quietly while running her hands over the stitches. _Those will have to come out. _She thought she continued to caress the one flaw on her champions body.

"Janine?" The blonde asked

"The young doctor that saved your life." The Queen explained with out looking up. She couldn't take her eye off the wound, that only happened hours, was practically already a scar.

Alice noticed her Queen was deep in thought. So she sat up slowly and put her hand on Mirana's cheek.

"What is it?" The champion asked in concern.

"I thought my champion was going to lose this battle."

"I slay the jabberwocky, and you think a measly little poisoned dagger would condemn me to my death." Alice joked. It caused Mirana to smile, which was what Alice was aiming for.

Alice lent over and kissed her Queen deeply.

"I will never, ever leave you." She whispered between kisses. Mirana was pushed on to her back, with a lovingly eager Alice atop her.

"And tonight I will show you how much I love you." Alice said tenderly.

* * *

SOO? What do ya think? :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**I Just wanted to let all of you know that i didn't dissapear. :-) and i'm sorry :-( i go through droughts sometimes but i never forget any of you. i will finish this. I know alot of you want me to bump this story up to an M i am still contemplating that request... but any way here you go here is chapter 9 sorry if its slightly boring its really informational. im building up though don't worry. :-)**

* * *

The next morning Mirana awoke to see Alice getting dressed. The Queen rolled over on to her back and smiled.

"Good morning Alice." She said with a small bit of sleep still in her voice.

"Oh. I didn't wake you, did I? I wasn't going to leave, you just seemed so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you is all." The champion spoke truthfully.

"I know you wouldn't do such a thing. Especially not to a queen in her own castle. Truthfully I didn't get much sleep last night, though it was an enjoyable night." Mirana spoke still looking at the ceiling.

Alice laughed as she finished buttoning up a nice dress shirt. Just her style feminine yet comfortable. Once she finished, she walked over to her Queen and gave her a sweet kiss. She was about to get back up when she felt the Queen tug her shirt back down. Alice chuckled and gave her Queen another sweet kiss.

"Mirana it is almost mid morning." Alice said as she tried to get up again. Her words caused the white haired woman to sit up suddenly.

"What? Oh get me a dress, please." She said in an exasperated voice. "You seem very well by the way. It is quite peculiar. We will have to see Janine after I deal with Pierce. He is probably getting agitated that I haven't awoken yet." Mirana explained.

"He sounds like a nuisance really. Tarrant told me a bit about him." Alice conversed as she looked through Mirana's closet. All the dress's were white, and pretty similar. "Here." Alice picked out a random dress, because they honestly all looked the same.

"Thank you." Mirana got out of bed and took the dress. She got dressed as quickly as she could.

"And yes he is quite troublesome, but he is getting his job done very well in fact. I really do hate to admit it, but he knows what he is doing. The flirting on the other hand is quite bothersome." The Queen spoke casually.

"Yes that is what Tarrant said. I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly did you say flirting?" Alice questioned as she watched her lover get dressed.

"Yes I did. Oh the things he doesn't know. I'm afraid his head would explode if he knew the things that I've done with you." She smiled devilishly, but she still seemed so pure. The thought of Pierce's reaction was priceless in her mind.

"Yes about that, will anyone other than Tarrant ever know about us. Or is it going to stay hidden?" Alice asked genuinely curious.

"I am working on that my dear. There are laws and decree's and such that I will have to discard and reinstate. Some of Underlands laws are quite bias. Until then I suppose you'll just have to be my dirty little secret." The older woman said and kissed her champion after she finished dressing.

Mirana was about to exit her room, but then she closed her door almost as quickly as she had shut it.

"What is it?" The blonde asked.

"Pierce." The Queen sighed and thought for a moment. "Okay I'll go out and lead him to the study, to begin our work. Wait a few minutes here please, and then meet me there?" Mirana asked hopefully. She felt slightly guilty asking Alice to hide, but she wanted things to go as smoothly as possible.

"It's fine I understand, just as long is there isn't anymore flirting." Alice said plainly as she fidgeted with her hands.

Mirana noticed her champion was slightly unnerved, by this Pierce character she had yet to meet. In a way it almost seemed as if Alice felt threatened. Mirana contemplated on this thought briefly, and realized her champion had every right to feel threatened. A man who has appointed himself as Mirana's basically "right hand man", and makes very bold flirtatious moves, and has not been reprimanded for such behavior would make any lover nervous. Especially if that lover was told that she had to stay a secret.

"Alice?" Mirana asked the girl taking her hand off the door handle.

"Yes, My Queen?" Alice responded respectfully. It was painful for Mirana to hear her lover speak in such a way. It felt like Alice was speaking as if she were nothing but a servant. A servant that would never be recognized for her value. Just another servant like so many others.

_She knows I hate it when she uses a title with me and not my name. She also knows that if she were to address me by name in public people would start to talk. Why does this have to be so painful._

"Please, my dear Alice if we are not in sight of the public eye do not address me as anything other than my name. I don't want to hide you. I know it isn't easy my love, but we must tread carefully. If I wasn't queen all this would be so much simpler, but being queen means every decision I make effects the public. Even my personal decisions do, that's why you hear of so many kings and queens never truly being happy, because it is what made their people happy. I assure you, I will not let you be hurt, I will not let them take you from me, no matter what they say or do. Right now though, I'm trying to avoid confrontation, and prepare for when we announce that we are together, so things can go as smoothly as possible." The queen explained the best she could.

"I know. That doesn't mean I have to like it." Alice said plainly again.

The champion was obviously not very happy at the moment. Mirana wasn't very sure how to respond. She hadn't dealt with Alice being upset quite like this before. She had seen Alice angry and scared, but not like this. This was different, and it was painful to see. Mirana wasn't sure she could stand to see such a beautiful creature, in such a silent agony.

"I will see you soon, please stop by the infirmary first, Janine will need to take those stitches out. It is quite curious how quickly you have healed, maybe she has an explanation." With those words the queen took her leave.

"Ah Pierce! Is there something you need?" Mirana asked smoothly like she hadn't over slept. She began to walk to the office quickly and gracefully. Pierce followed suit behind her and began to talk.

"Yes! My Queen I was only waiting for about an hour or so. There are many things to do. I thought you understood that. Or do you just not concern yourself with these things until others point them out to you." Pierce spoke demandingly.

_This boy is very bold indeed, he is walking on very thin ice right now. Oh if I wasn't queen right now, I would love to kick him in his knees and drag him by his collar around this castle to show him he better think twice before he speaks to me disrespectfully. _

"Sir Bourne, you would do well to think before you start speaking to me as if I am nothing but a young girl. I am your queen and should be respected as so. I am still a human none the less, and sometimes humans over sleep. It happens, but if you ever question my care for this kingdom again in such a manner there will be consequences, Understood?" Mirana spoke more authoritatively, then she had ever spoken in her life.

_How dare he question my concern for my kingdom. _

"I… I apologize, lets get to work shall we?" Pierce tried to shake off what had happened nonchalantly, so they proceeded to the study.

Alice exited Mirana's room in enough time to hear, how disrespectful this new advisor of hers really was.

"Alice! So good to see you!" Mctwisp

"Oh hello Mctwisp! You wouldn't happen to know where I could find a Dr. Janine, would you? I just need to speak with her before I visit the queen. Although I'm sure she it terribly busy today." The champion spoke as if nothing was bothering her at all.

"Oh yes of course I'll show you to her lab." The rabbit hopped all the way to the Doctors lab with Alice silently.

"Here you are Alice, I will see you later." Mctwisp smiled and then went on his way.

"Oh well, you certainly seem well. You seem like and entirely different person when you are on your feet… I'm sorry we haven't technically met yet. I'm Janine, well Dr. Janine." She offered her hand for Alice to shake, and the champion excepted.

"Yes actually, I heard you are the one I should thank for the fact I'm still breathing. I am grateful, and I suppose I owe you." Alice said sincerely.

"Oh no not at all. Not only is it my job, but if anything saving your life was my way of saying thankyou for saving mine. Heh. You saved all of us, if anything we owe you." Janine spoke with a slight blush.

"Still I thank you. I'm here though to see about getting my stitches removed."

"What? It has only been a day. There is no way that they are ready to come out." Janine spoke confused.

"Than you can't explain why my wound seems as if its over a month old, and the stitches are slightly agitating." Alice lifted her shirt to show her wound.

"It's like how? Its already a scar… I need to go get Clarence. I will be right back champion." Janine ran out the door in shock.

Alice waited for a few moments until Janine, and Clarence ran back into the lab.

"It's so good to see you so well, especially considering you were only inches away from death just yesterday. Your recovery is quite peculiar. May I see your stitches?" Clarence inquired.

"I feel as though you are questioning me? I would not know how I have recovered, for it was you two from what I assume who saved me." Alice said as she lifted her shirt for Clarence to see her faded wound.

"Peculiar indeed. Hm, will you get me some tweezers Janine. I will remove these immediately." Clarence did not seem to pay attention to Alice's word.

Janine handed him the tool he requested. He plucked out each stitch without a problem, except for the very last one. When he plucked it the last stitch, Alice's skin broke.

"Ouch! That didn't feel very comforting." Alice spoke. When she looked down, she saw that she was bleeding, but a few moments later the blood simply disappeared and the wound closed.

"Huh! Well isn't that something?" Clarence questioned to himself.

"That is truly odd. Maybe we should back track all the ingredients in the antidote we used. A strange side affect, but strangely useful it would seem." Janine suggested.

"Okay… well if we are done here there are other places I need to be." Alice spoke awkwardly.

"Ah yes. That is fine my lady, you may go." Clarence permitted. As Alice left the two doctors shared a curious look with each other.

Alice was on her way to the queens study when she past Tarrant in one of the corridors.

"Ah Alice, you look very well. Do you mind if I have a word with you? Not right now maybe after lunch though. Actually I'd like both you and Mirana to come to my studio after lunch. There is something the three of us must discuss." Tarrant spoke with out making much sense.

"Uh sure… that's fine, I'm sorry I'm a bit turned around where is Mirana's…I mean the queens study?" Alice caught herself.

"You don't have to be formal around me, I feel it is a shame that you two must hid your feelings, but I understand. Its just up the hall to the left my dear." The Hatter directed.

"Well I'm glad you understand, I still don't see why it is such of grave importance to hide, but thank you I will see you after lunch." Alice spoke with slight anger and went on her way. The hatter shook his head in sympathy.

"Ugh, this one is truly ridiculous… Any one with any abnormally large anomaly will be honored with respect, and be part of the royal imperial court.." Pierce spoke in a disbelieving tone.

"Agreed Sir Bourne, throw that into the laws and decrees we must remove. That is an oddly specific, and gaudy decree. I don't know if Iracebeth instated any law that didn't apply specifically to her or for her advantage. Half these laws only work if she has the crown any how.. What a mess, I find it hard to believe we where born and raised from the same two people at times." Mirana spoke her mind as she read through the pile of documents.

"What a mess… I guess they weren't kidding when they said you had a lot of damage control to do…" Alice announced herself by making an opinion of what she saw.

"You have no idea my dear Alice. This! all over this room is one of three piles… These are all the new and active laws and, instated by Iracebeth." Mirana spoke to her lover as she wished, not even regarding Pierce's presence.

Alice chuckled. "I'm almost afraid to ask where the other two stacks are or what they even are…" Alice smirked.

"Wise as ever. This is the smallest stack and the easiest to discard of, just the stamp of my seal will do. One of the other stacks is of laws that she discarded during her reign. These laws are very close to being thrown out if I don't reinstate them on my right of decree then the laws will be permanently gone. I have a feeling there are a few important ones that I might need to rescue." Mirana explained.

"And the third stack?" Alice inquired.

"The exact opposite, laws and decrees that are about to be passed, they are the ones Iracebeth kept from the last reign. It takes three right of decrees to make a law or decree permanent or banished for good."

"Well than do we even need to look in the third stack? Those would be your laws would they not?" Alice questioned.

"You would think, but no. Its quite complex you see. Iracebeth was the first in a few hundred years to declare herself ruler of underland. So you see even though it took three hundred years for there to be a third monarchy, we still must sort through the things he was going to instate as a worldly law. I only had a right of decree over Marmoreal laws which are still active. These that we are sorting through are for every kingdom in Underland." It is quite stressing.

"Wait… So are you Queen of Marmoreal or Underland? And what of the other kingdoms?" Alice was still curious.

"I am Queen of Marmoreal. When I reclaimed the crown, all the other kingdoms became free of my sisters oppression. The laws I wish to pass or discard from that third stack will be sent to all 15 kingdoms in underland. Each monarchy will choose along with me for a vote, of what laws and decrees should exist in our world. Many will respect my choice, but some may not agree with my beliefs on certain subjects. It will be very stressing I am sure." Mirana sighed.

"Well it looks like you two are almost done with this stack… I'm going to go for a walk. It was nice to meet you Sir Bourne, wasn't aware that I did not require an introduction. You are very well mannered." Alice spoke with a sting of anger towards the man. Her comment caught him off guard but he was aware that his behavior was rude. He neglected to introduce himself to a lady, no less the champion of Marmoreal.

Mirana only smiled, she loved how Alice spoke her mind. "I will join you my dear. I believe we are done here Pierce discard of these properly and move the second stack in by lunch time."

"Yes your Majesty." Pierce began to work, trying to ignore his embarrassment. He really was not liking the champion at this point.

"I guess you weren't being exaggerative when you said you had a lot of work to do. I find it hard to believe that you are already done with your first stack of work." Alice started the conversation.

"Well I think we threw that entire stack out, there was no debate necessary. The second stack is larger, it will take more time but I assume it will be the exact opposite of what we did with the first. We will surely salvage most of them." Mirana spoke about the task as if she were not to enthused with being queen at the moment.

"And what of the third?" Alice questioned.

"Pierce is a good advisor but the third stack is a thick book ready to be sealed away as laws forever. I know some of the laws in that book, some I agree with, and others I do not. I am very worried Pierce will disagree with me on some of the laws. Unfortunately the last king of underland was quite the sexist… There can not be a queen for more than a year with out a king, if she does not choose a king the people of her kingdom (the royal court) will choose one for her. I'm not to thrilled about that one.. Or that same sex couples will live in secrecy and if they dare show affection they will be separated and either exiled or imprisoned or both.. Not to fond of that one either. These laws are very much for a mans world. That is what is so disturbing. If I choose to put a law up to be nullified it will have to pass through all 15 kingdoms for a vote.." Mirana spoke worriedly.

"Those are laws right now? We are technically braking the law, you didn't tell me that. I didn't know , I understand now about staying secret." Alice was appalled by what they were facing.

"They are not instated right now so technically we have nothing to worry about my dear, but… shall these laws pass and we have already shown underland how we feel for each other… I don't want to think what might happen…" Mirana sat down on a bench in her court yard. Alice followed suit.

"Mirana… I mean your majes…"

"Shhh… please call me by my name not my title." Mirana put her finger on Alice's lips and rested her head on, her champions shoulder as she whispered in her ear.

"What if some one…" Alice was interrupted again by Mirana gently kissing her on the lips.

"I am not ashamed of you. I only fear our fate… well your fate if these laws were to pass, I wouldn't want anyone trying to take you from me." Mirana then kissed her again gently.

"I will never be ashamed of you…"


	10. Chapter 10

**So This is a very long update. I hope you don't find it boring. By the way there are probably a million typo's, just letting you know i am aware of them. And i have request for you guys. This chapter talks alot about the other Kingdoms of Underland. I wanted to make Underland alot more vast, and lively then just Marmoreal and Crims... I figured out while writing this chapter that this story is no where near done lol. I am going to bring the other Kingdoms into Marmoreal, but my request for you guys is that you help me narrow down the kingdoms you are most interested in into a top 5 other than Crims, Marmoreal, and Ebon. The story will be pretty affected by which Kingdoms we choose to explore more. Sorry about the format my file glitched so i had to do damage control.**

* * *

"Mirana?…" Alice asked tenderly. She knew they were taking a deep risk. It made her think of when they had shared their kiss on the cliffside. She knew many probably witnessed that scene, but she was starting to see how the people of Underland thought. Mirana wasn't technically queen when she and Alice shared that passionate kiss. They may have been breaking many laws, but under the Red Queen's rule they were all criminals. The people and soldiers respected Mirana enough to let her indulge in her transgressions, because it was her last chance. It truly was Alice realized, wether she had lost or not, from that point forward Mirana was bound by law. Her people let her have her moment, but now she had to give them her life, and abide by law, otherwise why should they do as she command, or not dethrone her. She understood why Mirana had urged Alice to be sutble, but she now realized that was not what the Queen truly wished for. Mirana was about to basically "screw the rules" and have to deal with consequences that would cause more stress then they were currently under. Alice felt slightly responsible for the Queen's slight "lapse in judgment" or "recklessness". Truthfully it was niether, it was just the natural desire to be with the one she loved with out any hindrance, but now wasn't the time.

"I know that you don't want to hide any more than I do, but you were right… We should be careful. I know how much it hurts Mirana, but I will stand by you, until we can kiss without some one having a heart attack, or trying to get you dethroned. I don't want you to risk that for me, at least not until we try." Alice spoke sincerely.

"Good to know, thank you my dear Alice for understanding. Just so you are aware though, I would risk anything for you, just as you have for me." Mirana explained.

"I know that, but there isn't any need for that. No unnecessary risks should be taken don't you think?" Alice said wisely.

"Now your starting to sound like me my dear Alice."

"And your starting to act like me, my Queen." The blonde girl smiled and caressed Mirana's cheek gently. The Queen smiled and put her hand over Alice's.

"I think Tarrant needed to speak to us… I think he said after lunch though. In his studio." Alice mentioned suddenly remembering Tarrant's request.

"Do you know why? It seemed slightly important, but not overwhelmingly so… Than again he didn't really tell me much." She asked the Queen.

"I might have an idea, but I couldn't really say for sure. How about we go to lunch and then meet the hatter." The Queen suggested.

"Sure, so can you tell me about the 15 kingdoms." Alice Asked.

"Sure, but it might take awhile…" Mirana warned.

"I don't mind, lets hear it." Alice encouraged.

"We will talk over lunch." Mirana agreed. The two women went to the dinner hall to see Mctwisp waiting for them with a picnic basket in his hands.

"Ah Your Majesty! Alice I have your lunch. Let me escort you to where you will be eating today." The rabbit said while hopping towards the door.

"What is this Mctwisp?" Mirana asked curiously.

"The Hatter said that Alice and you have been cooped up enough, So insisted that the cook make you a picnic. Shall we?" Mctwisp asked permission. Mirana and Alice smiled, and then followed the rabbit off the kingdoms boundaries, to a beautiful shoreline. The water was so peaceful.  
Alice had to look at the water a few times before she finally asked.

"I'm sorry is it just me or is the water silver? Is that even water?…" Alice questioned.

"Yes my dear Alice. Isn't it breath taking? every time I see it I'm blown away it's beautiful isn't it? Oh and yes it is water." Alice nodded in response.

"Here we are my Queen, under the white willow." Mctwisp directed them towards the happiest weeping willow Alice had ever seen. The branches were white, but the leaves were a glimmering silver color. Mirana mouthed her thanks to Mctwisp and he took his leave.

"It's so peaceful, no serene." Alice tried to describe her surroundings.

"This is the Tranquil ocean, our border with the Kingdom of Serenia. The people of Serenia are very interesting folk. They are modest and seem shy, but in a very odd way are quite bold. They stand for peace just like I do, but their strength must not be underestimated. Every king and or queen they have must take the vow to never harm a living creature like I did. The military leaders vow to never cause a war or fight if they don't have to, but their military is one of the largest and strongest in all of Underland. In as far as our history dates back they have only participated in seven wars, and they were on the winning side every time. The ocean kept them pretty cut off from Iracebeth's rule. They just simply stopped trade and kept away until her crown was taken. It was not their battle to fight. In a few days time I'm sure this shore will be filled with people as it once was, but it is few days sail even with our fastest ship, to their shoreline. Our ship should be reaching their shores soon to announce, Iracebeth's fall. In about a week or so all the monarchs or acting monarchs should be arriving in our kingdom Alice. We must choose our allies wisely. This is a very delicate matter. Pierce and I are separating laws, that will be approved by all the other kingdoms. Every kingdom has their own separate laws, but we must find an understanding of laws every kingdom must follow, and what some kingdom's will not follow.."

"Serenia seems like a good enough neighbor. They must respect you very much for taking the vow of peace. Marmoreal and Serenia have had a decent relationship in the past it seems, so they shouldn't be to difficult to appease right? But are you saying 14 other kings and queens will be in Marmoreal soon? There are probably, plenty of you that don't see eye to eye, so how long do these arrangements usually take?" Alice questioned.

"There haven't been many, but the ones that have taken place, have been unimaginably long, as in months. There hasn't been a meeting like this in centuries. I haven't met all the monarchs, but Serenia's King is extremely wise. But it isn't only the monarchs, their heir's will be here as well if they have any. There are a few kings and queens like myself that are still without a 'counter part'. Some kingdom's will definitely want to unite through relationships, and we can't forget Crims… there will be a representative from Crims, but other kingdoms will most definitely want to make their heir a King and or Queen of Crims. It's another opportunity to gain more power and a union between multiple kingdoms. We must also be careful with who we support to rule that kingdom… Crims and Ebon are our sister Kingdoms. Crims is South of Marmoreal, and Ebon South of Crims. Our three kingdom's create the line in underland. We are in the middle so our borders are very important and in a way fragile. The three must maintain a balance so that power doesn't shift to much to any side. When Iracebeth seized my crown she through Underland into a mess. Stayne was Ebon's general, but betrayed his King and Queen by joining Iracebeth, so Ebon and Marmoreal are both rebuilding. Ebon became a disastrous war zone, many inhabitants fled. The kingdom was sealed off to protect the royal family, much like Marmoreal was." Mirana explained while spreading out a soft blanket that was packed with their lunch.  
Alice stood against the Willow over looking, the tranquil ocean and then looked in the opposite direction. She had only seen Crims and Marmoreal. She hadn't traveled anywhere else, she never realized how vast Underland was.

"So are the King and Queen of Ebon our Allies? And if Serenia is to the east what is to the west of Marmoreal?"

"Marmoreal, Crims, and Ebon hold similar values, as well as opposite. Marmoreal tries to keep the purity of Underland alive. We stand for loyalty, respect, and the good we believe every one can be if they choose it. Crims has always been about freedom, to fight for anything if it were try to oppress the people of underland. So you can see, when Iracebeth practically enslaved the three center kingdoms, why everything became so chaotic. Ebon has always represented individuality and equality in individualism. Deepest and darkest desires are not frowned upon their. People's vice's can give them power. Ebon can be a little to much and at times very dark, but just as accepting as the people of Marmoreal oddly enough… So Ebon, Marmoreal, and Crims should cooperate well together, in an awkward harmony."

Mirana smoothed the blanket down and then looked at her lover. She set the basket in the center and then walked over to Alice. She took the champion's hand and smiled as Alice looked her in the eye and returned a grin.

"And to the western side of Marmoreal?" Alice asked again.

"Ah yes… Stalwart is to the west, well slightly north west. They are very strong, and natural people. Our border is the Marmoreal forest, which the river of Alacrity cuts through flowing north and south. On the other side of the river is Stalwart. It is more like a jungle once you pass the river which is a few miles wide, making it fairly difficult to pass. There was a stone bridge that was built by the people of Stalwart before Iracebath took the crown, but when she attacked us she had the Jabberwocky destroy the bridge. By the time the Stalwart's would have gotten to Marmoreal they would have been too thinned out and fatigued to reverse the damage the Red Queen had already caused. They would have helped I know for a fact but Iracebeth made it to risky for them. This hurt the Stalwart's pride for sure, and I guarantee you they won't be very happy with Marmoreal, or with themselves with how they feel they failed us."

"Wait that doesn't make much sense?… Why would they be upset with Marmoreal?"

"The Stalwart's are very strong, prideful, stubborn, honorable, people, with a kill or be killed mentality. They are aggressive and not afraid of war, they have a sense of morality, and do not instigate, but are notorious for jumping into a fight as soon as the first punch is thrown. They believed that Marmoreal should have declared war as soon a Iracebeth threatened us. They were willing to fight with us, for they have always held Marmoreal in high regard, but they find us painfully passive. Stalwart more and likely blames Ebon and Marmoreal for our own demise. They may have been right, we could have invaded Crims and appointed a new leader, but we hesitated, and my sister struck. They will more and likely be quite stand offish, they will have their own beliefs and if they happen to agree with us they will admit so painfully, but truthfully none the less. If they disagree which will probably be more often then not, they will not be quiet about it, nor make it easy for us. Their King and Queen are probably two of the smartest people I know, but like I said they act off instinct and gut feelings." Mirana explained.

She leaned against Alice, and looked up at her with her rested on her champions chest. Alice looked down at her Queen and kissed her softly and smiled. She put her arms around the Queen and held on to her in a comforting way.

"So we will have to prove ourselves to the Stalwarts. Give them a reason to believe we are stronger than they think." Alice contemplated.

"Precisely, that is where I thought maybe you could help. You after all you did slay the Jabberwocky, they will look at you with respect for it. Maybe you could show them that Marmoreal is stronger with you here now, and history will not repeat itself. Maybe if you gain their favor they may also favor our union. It is a large maybe, but it is still a maybe. They value what is natural, and I am sure one of the kingdoms less fond of Marmoreal will bring up that it is not natural." Mirana thought out loud.

"Are you saying there are kingdoms that will make their decisions, just to spite you? So something they may not really care about in particular, they will side opposite of you every time? Why just because?" Alice's asked while running her hand through her Queen's hair.

"Well they will definitely keep this meeting going longer than necessary, but if we have more than 80% of the other kingdoms on our side they will yield and move on." Mirana spoke softly while Alice ran her hands through her hair. It was nice to talk with Alice in this manner. It was so right… The informalities of this moment, made the Queen feel so free. She did not want to lose this. Technically they weren't breaking any laws, Mirana would fight to keep it this way… No she would fight to make it better than this, she would make sure it was 'accepted'. There would always be people that disagreed, which is fine as long as they didn't have to hide. The Queen knew that this particular topic, wasn't as important as others and she had to make sure that Underland became a just land.

"Mirana… Maybe we could get some sway by making certain kingdoms think we are against things that we aren't. Mislead them to our advantage." Alice suggested, causing the white haired woman to chuckle.

"I like the way you think my dear Alice, but we must be very careful." Mirana warned.

"I agree. How am I to Identify, who is from where? Ebon, Crims, Stalwart, Serenia?" Alice Listed, while running her other hand up and down the queens back.

"Easily, but we have 10 more kingdoms to go, remember? But I guess I can tell you as we go through the list. Color is very prominent in Underland. Many know me as the White queen which is what Marmoreal stands for. Crims will be represented in crimson (red), and Ebon in ebony (black). The Stalwart kingdom's flag is green, and Serenia is known as the Silver kingdom. They will all be dressed in their royal color's, everyday. The Royalties, will have their crest on in some way, by ring, necklace, or embroidered. The advisor's will also have the crest, but everyone else will be wearing the color only." Mirana leaned more into Alice and ran one of her hands up and down Alice's side. She then drifted her hand over to play with the buttons at the top of her champions shirt.

"So identify the Royal's and advisors by crest, and the kingdom's by color got it. So who is next?" Alice smirked and kissed Mirana's nose playfully. The Queen giggled.

" Lets follow the Alacrity river south to the Kingdom of Aphrodisia. You can Identify them in the color pink. They represent strong desire, in a loving way, but not in the purest way. Serenia and Aphrodisia, will more and likely disagree on everything even if they agree, they will agree for different reason's that do not coincide. Serenia and Aphrodisia's founding kings were brothers, that were polar opposite's, but niether were too keen on fighting so they separated. Aphrodisians are not shy at all, they are very friendly, and extremely proud of who they are but in no way arrogant. They tend to pick their allies and stick with them. They are more artsy then anything, so as long as the can express themselves they should be alright. They have a bit of a feisty personality and definitely stand out. Trade wise they are a very valued kingdom, they have many rare goods that are native to their land only. They also tend to have the tastiest treats and trendiest trades. They are a swayable party, but self sufficient. During Iracebth's rule not only were they protected by the river, and the fact another kingdom is in between them and Crims, but the Stalwart's would never let any harm come to them. Aphrodisia does not have much of a military, but their culture is seductive and enticing. They also offer some questionable services that are illegal in most of the kingdoms, but they embrace the soldiers of Stalwart and vice versa…" Mirana blushed a little at how open the people of Aphrodisia were when it came to intimacy. Mirana wasn't repulsed by them or unaware of their practice's but she believed that such things should be a little more private.

"Wait what type of services? Are you talking about sex?" Alice laughed as her question caused the queens cheeks to light up with a blush.

"You amaze me. You blush as if you would shy away, but you are quite bold in bed, in fact more than bold." Mirana pulled away from her champion and gave her a soft shove.

"Stop it." The queen said in a playful tone with a hint of seriousness and turned her back to Alice. She took a few steps, before she felt the champion's hold around her waist. The blonde kissed the older woman's neck gently and worked her up her jaw. Mirana turned her head to meet her lover with a kiss. She turned around within Alice's grasp and put her hands on the champions chest.

"I do not condone their passion, but I prefer the more intimate parts of my relationship stay private. But yes the Aphrodisians and the Stalwarts are two kingdoms that are bound by love. Centuries ago an Aphrodisian princess married a young Stalwart king, it forever bound the Kingdoms and that bond has never and probably will never be broken. The Queen of Aphrodisia is a fair kind woman. She has two sons, but unfortunately her husband was in Ebon when Iracebeth struck… He died in crossfire. There is no doubt in my mind that she will be searching for another king. A big part of Aphrodisian economic's are their brothels, but the women and men of the brothels are well protected by young Stalwart soldiers. They also have a large economic influence in garments and paintings. The two kingdoms have a bonded land so they removed their border and marked it with a sign."

"It sounds like the Aphrodisans will stick with the Stalwarts, but the Stalwarts won't want to upset the Aphrodisians. We can use this to our advantage." Alice said as her traveled to the small of Mirana's back.  
Mirana stopped Alice's hand with one of her hands and pulled it to stretched their arms out to the side, and pushed her other hand firmer on Alice's chest. She made the hand on Alice's chest travel up to her shoulder, she then pushed down signaling that she wanted the champion to sit. Alice obeyed the silent command, but still held on to Mirana's other hand. The Queen followed her lover down and straddled her lap.

"Indeed we can, but lets not get hasty shall we?" Mirana acted as if she were about to kiss the younger woman then past her lips and put hers near the champions ear.

"In order gain the upper hand, we must make sure they do not exploit our weakness's. They are aware of their's Alice, are you aware yours?" Mirana whispered teasing the young girl almost to insanity.

" So… The neighbor kingdom to Aphrodisia?" Alice tried to regain her composure.

"That would be one of our main problems actually. Past the Aphrodisian meadows of adulation through the Obduran canyon of adamancy lies the Kingdom of Obdura. Which has always been troublesome for Marmoreal by the way.. You can identify them by the color brown. They are obstinate, adamant, stubborn, iron willed people. The King and Queen are extremely stoic as is the entire country from what I hear. I have never met them, but I don't believe they have much of a personality. They do as they please, but they are very precise people. No room for failure, they don't care about being better than anyone else they just need to meet their own goals. There military is probably the most intimidating, because they make sure every soldier is as strong as their strongest, and as fast as their fastest, and as wise as their wisest. If you fall short of any of those things you're out. If you're out, you're disowned, so you don't fail."  
Mirana spoke seriously, as if she were the general of the Obdurian kingdom as she held onto each side of Alice's collar as if to seem intimidating as she explained, their foes. Alice smirked.

"They seem prideful." The champion opinionated.

"They are prideful, like every kingdom, but not very arrogant, they strive to be self sufficient. Obdurian's believe self sufficiency, starts with self discipline, meaning to not indulge in any unnecessary temptations, because that leads to vulnerability and vulnerability is weakness. So they are the type that mate to survive. The mate chosen is strong where you are not your strongest and vice versa. Sex is not a leisure activity it is a tool to keep your people alive. So they do not Like the Aphrodisians or the Stalwarts. They are quite cold people might I add. Emotion is also weakness, you have it and you use it to guide you, but you dare not show it, for that gives your enemies a read on you. They also believe vows, promises, and the idea of peace is are absurd. Peace is a fantasy, Fantasy's are not practical there for a waste of time. Promises and vows tie you down, keeping you from freedom , there for hindering you from full potential. There is only one promise and that is Life, if you do not value it you will die, If you value it will find you worthy of living. Fight all those who threaten your cause and find others to join you. If they don't join you leave them. Do not try and conquer those who are unwilling. They are very clean sharp looking people Alice, they don't try and stand out, but they are so clean cut and precise that they do. The do not talk if there is no need, so good luck in getting one of them to smile at one of your charming little jokes. The people of Obdura don't really like anyone they just want their lifestyle to be left alone. But they despise Marmoreal for some reason, I don't really know why… but you can bet they will nor agree with anything we want and they are so stubborn, that changing their mind is a lost cause. So we just kind of have to climb over that wall. Speaking of they are one of the strongest kingdoms architecturally speaking and in weapon crafting, that is their main economical trade if you were wondering." Mirana said and tapped Alice's nose playfully.

"Isn't Crims all about emotion and freedom? Obdura seems like a prison, compared to that." Alice observed

"Precisely did I mention that I think the people of Obdura are cold and full of nonsense, but they oddly enough are loyal to Crims, well kind of… The Obdurians will send their young cadets into either Crims or Aphrodisia. They pick who goes where based on where they think the cadets are weakest. If they think a cadet is more susceptible to lust or love they send them to Aphrodisia.  
If they find them more susceptible to emotion, like anger mainly they send them to Crims. It is cruel really niether Kingdom allows it or appreciates it but Obdura does it every year.  
They will send the cadets to a brothel in uniform they will pay the women to tempt them and to prove they can't be tempted draw their weapons and try and attack the women, The Stalwarts always run them out. Sadly in my eyes not cadet every fails even though I'm sure some of them want to fail.  
In Crims they send the cadets into storm the annual Ardorian parade. The crowd says horrible things and attack the soldiers, that go unarmed. Their goal is to march through with out fighting and take the cruelty of the people that hate them. It is saddening, they never fail that test either, but they always come out bruised. After they pass they are officially soldiers." Mirana sighed sadly. Alice sat up and kissed her queen quickly.

"Lets move on the topic of Obdura almost made you bland" Alice joked causing her queen to gawk as if she were shocked.

"How could you ever call me bland! The Kingdom of Ardor is not bland and will never stand for anyone's insults!. Passion is power, emotion is soft, anger is adamant, fury is art! All these things craft us into unstoppable beings. A strong will, with a strong belief can never truly be killed! You may kill us but our death will be loud and remembered in a passion that will never die, because you can never kill passion! Past the rage mountains of Crims, across the furious volcanic grounds of Ardor, lies the passionate people of Ardor!" Mirana explained in a much to animated way.

She clutched Alice's shirt and Kissed her with every ounce of passion she had in her body. She pushed the champion down and continued their searing kiss. She unbuttoned Alice's shirt once and pushed her body closer to the blondes, grinding her hips into her lovers. Alice flipped them over and went to kiss her queen again, but Mirana put her hands on Alice's chest instantly halting the champion. She pushed Alice to the side so they were laying side by side then kissed her again with just as much passion. When the queen broke the kiss she smiled brightly and propped her elbow up so she could her head on her hand. She looked down at her lover and thought about how passionate she really did feel for the young blonde laying on her back, right next to her. Alice looked up at her with a smile, she knew how Mirana felt and it filled her with more passion then she thought was possible.

"I am so sorry my passion blinded me! No I'm not sorry, never sorry and passion is not blind, it is true!" Mirana sounded exasperated.

"I could get used to that type of passion." Alice smirked mischievously .

"Oh my dear you could not handle the passion that comes from an Ardorian. Their love is strong but so is their anger. The Ardorian's are identified in orange, and are currently ruled by a brother and sister. The two are twins, one will want to more and likely leave, so keep an eye on them. The king and queen of Ardor will have their eyes on Crims, surely. They believe emotion should always be expressed. It can get messy, but they do it beautifully. They are painfully bold, yet graceful they don't think anything is boring. If an Ardorian were to describe a rock they would have you thinking it was the most enticing, complex most under appreciated rock in the universe. They are not shy either and quite a convincing group. They are lovers, and fighter, and protecters. Not surprisingly they can be a little manipulative, but as strange as it sounds they come by it honestly. They are manipulative in a non subtle way. They are so full of passion that they light a fire in hearts, and others join them in this. They never have regret because they always act off feeling and what they were feeling in any act of passion is true for it was what they felt. But they aren't reckless, they are carful in how they express themselves and are brutally honest, but they are loyal people. Though extremely eccentric at times they are normally good intentioned, but they do instigate. If they don't like something or another kingdom they will shout it from the roof tops. The people of Ardor are fierce and have never ran from a fight. Every fight is worth fighting, or at least that is how they see it. Ardor main economical feature is oddly enough not a trade. Many people from underland will travel there to watch their theater, or cage fights. The Kingdom of Ardor has a knack for the arts, and believe fighting is just another way to express oneself. Life is about passion, you are not truly living if you do not embrace all sides of your emotion. They believe I lacked passion when my sister to the crown but you, got it back Alice! Show them Marmoreal has passion too, and we will gain respect from them. The hatter is actually from Ardor so he will also help with their respect." Mirana explained that the Ardorian's though strong willed, respect those that are not afraid to stand in what they believe.

"So show the Serenians pure intentions, show the Stalwarts strength, show the Aphrodisians a love without prejudice, climb over the Obdurians, and light a new type of passionate fire under the Ardorian's got it. So who is next?" The younger woman asked as she reached up and caressed Mirana's cheek.  
The white haired woman smiled and sat up. She opened up the picnic basket and started to set out the meal that had been prepared for them.

"Ardor's volcanic grounds turn into a bit of a wasteland when you move further south, but it forms into a desert. The Kingdom of Mercurial is built around a very, very large oasis in that desert. Mercuians are a very spirited bunch, but they will evade any attacks directed towards them. They are good at dodging confrontation, in fact they are experts in it. The people of Mercurial are extremely fast, the fastest! They do unfortunately have sticky fingers though… You don't take anything valuable into their land unless it is well guarded or you don't mind losing it. Mercuian's are survivor's, they take to live, but what is surviving if you don't thrive? The kingdom of Mercurial has successfully avoid every large confrontation in the history of Underland. They are tricky people, they have a knack for pranks, and instead of condemning their criminals to death or exile, they prefer to humiliate them. Humiliation can crack a man's pride, and that is what they aim for, but they are careful not to degrade. The king has ruled Mercurial since he was twenty, 15 years ago, but still no counter part. He also has six siblings just so you know. We must watch them closely, Mercuian's are very cunning. You can identify them in yellow."

"So what you are saying is they are thieves, tricksters, and experts in avoidance. They sound like they like to play games." Alice inquired.

"They do indeed. I mentioned they avoid confrontation, but they are some of the most skilled fighter in all of Underland. When engaging in a fight the Mercuians aim to disarm or embarrass into surrender, but never to harm. They are jokester's, but noble. They hold the value of life very high so they never take it. Mercuians never kill, if one has he isn't a Mercuian anymore." Mirana finished setting out their lunch and moved the basket to the side.

"South of them past the desert of Mercurial, over the vain plateaus, lies the Kingdom of Vainglor. Might I add these people are disgustingly narcissistic, and believe that they are above any other kingdom in Underland. Oddly enough they don't really want to expand their borders. They are the largest kingdom geographically anyway, but the don't want a sister or a mate kingdom. Vainglor's argument is that their land is the most beautiful and nothing can be compared to it, it would hinder their beauty. The Vainglors think they are the best and don't take well to being proven wrong, so they make sure it is practically impossible for people to beat them. So they use Obdura as a test they train their soldiers harder than Obdura minus the unemotional tactics. They believe emotion helps a fighter become stronger. Vainglor soldiers are vicious and though they seem beautifully harmless, they are ruthless. The people of Vainglor are economically stable do to their garments, make up, tourist attractions, and divine architecture. They are bold and take pleasure in other peoples envy, and hate it when some one has something better then them, so they recreate it and make it even better. Vainglors are very inventive and intuitive people. They can be identified by purple. The king and queen in their prime were the most beautiful couple in all of Underland. Now they are middle aged and live vicariously through their children, who are apparently divine in their beauty. It is rumored that the king and queen will soon step down and announce their eldest son as king. I do hope they wait till after the meeting to do this, but I do not know. Vainglor will try and beat all of us in everything so, if we show that we submit to them they will respect us, but I am not to keen on that idea." Mirana spoke of them with a scowl on her face.

"We will figure something out." Alice grinned as she began to eat her lunch.

"Now to the west of them is the Kingdom of Mitigate surrounded by the subtle sea. The kingdom is a mountainous island, and I heard it is absolutely beautiful in the most natural way. The Mitigates stand for Humility, but are very wise and strong mountain folk. I would never get on the bad side of a Mitigate, because they can do a lot of damage, but they are humble in victory, and defeat. They have been known to help rebuild lands that they have conquered. It is like they are sorry, but they had too, but now they will pick up the pieces, since you understand now. The people of Mitigate are very gentle beings, but they are full of power. Gentle giants if you will. The Live and let live types. Mitigate can be identified in blue, their king has recently passed in age, and the queen will soon give the crown to her young but oldest son. Mitigate really just doesn't want any trouble. Economically they are known for well crafted tools."

"They seem harmless." Alice gave her input.

"They are if not provoked, if we respect them they should respect us. But it won't be easy to get one kingdom's appreciations, with out pissing off another kingdom. We have to be subtle, I can not engage all of them, that is why you, Tarrant, and Pierce are very important." Mirana explained.

"I understand, but don't we have to worry about Pierce? Do we know his motives or how he thinks?" Alice inquired.

"One step at a time my dear Alice, we will deal with him in time. Moving on to the cliffs of aloofness. The kingdom of Nonchalia. They can be identified by the color gray. To be brief they just do what works. They have are a very nonchalant group, so I am not exaggerating when I say they are only coming to the meeting because they have to. There isn't much else to say about them really." Mirana said just to include them.

"But on the southern west side of Crims, lies the crimson lake which is where the Kingdom of Asperity is located beyond. They stand for fury and are very ill tempered, identified in dark magenta. They get rid of what angers them to put it bluntly. They are very similar to Ardor, but more stand offish. A young fierce queen just claimed her crown. They are a very aggressive bunch to say the least, we should probably just stay out of their way.

Moving on, past the crimson lake more north western through the abundant valley is the Kingdom of Brio. A very fruitful and beautiful land, with equally so people. The represent life and spirit, and hold it in high regard. They are economically sound due to their expertise in medicine, and science. They are always trying to learn more about preserving life. Janine actually, is from Brio. She is brilliant, but many people from Brio are. They can be identified in an aqua green color. The king and queen of Brio have many, many children so they are quite abundant. Brin people disagree with any type of activity that's main purpose is to kill. So The Stalwarts, Aspers, Obdurians, Crims, and Ardorians aren't particularly liked amongst the Brins. Brin people are quite adept fighters ironically, but they fight like the Murcuians in a more serious way though. Murcuians play, Brins disarm and get on with their day. Seldom a Brin will fight for a long time to tire out their opponent if they can't disarm them, but that rarely happens. Brins are nice people, and are pacifists, they value life above all. In other words they don't take kindly to threats, peculiarly enough they will stand up for themselves. It is quite funny though because when a Brio stand up, everyone backs away. Who knew the people of life could make others fear for theirs." Mirana laughed at how ironic Underland could be at times.  
Alice smiled at her queens beauty, and how she valued Mirana's life over her own. Life was vauable yes, but not if there was no happiness.

" Past the valley's of brio is the golden ocean of valor. Lastly on the other side of that ocean is the Kingdom of Valor. They represent Bravery. A strong living legend from their shores named Lights came up with a quote that the Valorians live by proudly. You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid. She most undoubtedly will be escorting the royal family here along with her scouts. Valorians are brave, but not intimidating at all. They do not fear anything, and if something scares them they face it anyway. They do not cower away from things that frighten them. Their distinct bravery is the most intimidating thing about them, for the people of Valor from what I hear are very gentle looking. Honor and loyalty are qualities that every Valorian possess's. They are unwavering allies, if we had been allied with them when Iracebeth struck, she would have been cut down before she could have even ordered the attack. Valorians can be identified with gold. They are the only kingdom in Underland, that allows there king and queen to engage in direct battle, and they do with pride. They would not have there military fight for them if they could not show that they are willing to fight also. Valorian aren't the strongest, but they use their minds in battle. They fight with intelligence, and are allied with Serenia. For ever war Serenia fought, the Valorian's fought beside them, which is more and likely why Serenia has never lost. The people of Valor are not war hungry, but they strive to keep justice so they fight when they have to, but in Underland unfortunately that is more often then not. They are economically sound because their weapon crafting is unique and expertly done. They also have one of the best merchant markets." Mirana smiled when she spoke of the Valorians.

"So we need Valor don't we?" Alice asked.

"Most definitely, If you gain Lights, their prized warrior's favor we may gain an ally that will defend our arguments and allow us to speak with out any one cutting in." Mirana explained.  
The two finished eating their lunch peacfully.

"All these politics have my mind a little worn out…" Alice spoke in a curious tone. She walked two of her fingers up Mirana's leg in playful manner, causing the queen to chuckle.

"I happen to know a few things about freeing the mind… it is usually pretty fun." Alice teased as she moved around behind Mirana and spoke into her neck as she sprinkled soft kisses on either side.

"You are quite playful to day." Mirana laughed as she welcomed Alice's affection.  
In the distance Pierce was making his way to the tranquil ocean's shoreline to find Mirana. He had heard the hatter had sent her their for lunch, he was hoping to maybe talk to the queen in an informal environment. Something about Mirana was enticing to him. She was an unblemished beauty in a world that could be so unbeautiful at times. She was a delicate treasure in his eyes, and he was to guard it from harm. He spotted the white willow and saw the white figure he was thinking about underneath it.

"Why would the hatter send our beautiful queen out here alone. She could fall prey to any predator that wanted… no… Don't go there Pierce." He told himself. He became a little nervous about being around the queen in such a private setting, but then he saw it.  
Another figure with their hands sliding up Mirana's midriff up to her full lovely breasts. The figure was kissing the queens neck and fondling her chest. He moved closer and saw that she was smiling, as she was being violated. No one should lay a hand on something so pure and beautiful.  
Then Mirana stretched her arms out and rested her hand on her lovers head who was still behind her. The queen tilted her head to meet her lovers lips. The other figure snaked their body around in front of the queens. HER! Pierce's mind raged. The queen and the champion together!  
Mirana began to unbutton Alice's shirt more, when the both stopped suddenly at the sound of a sword being unsheathed and then a second one.

"Tread carefully lad… I would if I were you." The hatter warned as he pointed his sword at Pierce's back.  
Alice spotted Pierce and quickly began to redress herself, Mirana followed suit.

"This is not good." Mirana commented.

"I'm aware of that, but I don't fear him. I fear who he might inform more." Alice spoke. She didn't think very highly of Pierce.

"Why is you blade drawn boy?" The hatter questioned.

"I heard some one coming up behind me. So I drew my blade." Pierce gritted his teeth, but he was being honest. The hatter could tell that much.

"Just as a precaution, would you mind dropping your sword?" The hatter asked politely.  
Pierce obeyed without hesitation. He put his hands up, to show he did not want and faced the hatter. The hatter stared the young man down and searched his eyes, but all he saw was confusion in the young mans eyes.

"Are you a threat to my queen or the champion?" Tarrant questioned the man in a serious tone.

"I most certainly am not! Though I do find this fraternization completely…"

"Enough! I do not believe he asked your opinion!" Alice cut him off aggressively. He turned around to see the champion standing behind him with her arms crossed. Mirana was standing next to her, but slightly behind Alice. When Pierce looked at the queen Alice moved to stand more in front of her in a protective manner. She also wanted the man to understand she was serious when she spoke to him.

"Who are you to talk that way to me?" Pierce challenged. He put his hands down and faced the young woman fully, and stood taller.

"I'm the Champion of Marmoreal. Who the hell are you?" Alice took a step closer to him, showing that she was not intimidated.

"I am the royal advisor of Marmoreal. And the queen's right hand man!" He said in a raised voice. He took a step and pointed to Mirana to make sure he was getting his point across.

"No I'm her right hand! And you well that would just make you wrong wouldn't it?" Alice recanted and swatted his hand down, and stepped so close to him that they were almost touching. They stared each other down in pure rage.  
At this point Tarrant had lowered his sword and just watched the spectacle, he couldn't believe he was witnessing. Alice has her muchness back! Tarrant celebrated silently in his head.

"You will talk to me with respect! You had one duty and fulfilled it. Now you don't do anything productive at all. I don't see you at her majesty's side working your ass off for the well being of Marmoreal. If anything your hurting Marmoreal! Why don't you go back to where your from? You don't really do anything do you?" Pierce vented in her face. His words struck a nerve with Alice. It was just like England, she just lived off her mother, people said. It wasn't true she just didn't want what was socially excepted, and she hadn't found what she wanted yet.

"Hatter!" Alice shouted and extended her hand. He immediately through her his sword.  
Pierce jumped back and swept his sword up. They stood with their weapons on guard and started to circle each other. Suddenly Pierce struck with a straight forward jab. Alice blocked the attack and locked her blade with his, she then spun them around to reverse their positions. The move caught the advisor off guard. She slashed downward with a step, he blocked it barely. She struck straight with another step, he blocked again with barely enough time. She swung her blade from right side, he blocked again but her blade cut his left arm a bit, causing him to turn to his right side slightly. She seized her opportunity and push kicked him in his stomach. Pierce landed on his back and Alice pointed her blade centimeters from his neck.

"Yield!" Alice commanded, but the man did not.

"Stand down Alice." Mirana spoke calmly, but firmly. The champion obeyed with out hesitation. She snarled at him and then returned Tarrant's sword to him.

"Stand up Sir Bourne, and sheath you blade please." Mirana commanded. She was surprised with how adept Alice was with a sword, it was a curious thing. Mirana was surprised with what she had just seen, but she couldn't deny how Alice's fierceness in her defense warmed her heart. Pierce stood up and wiped himself down, as if he had not just been beaten by a young girl. He cleared his throat and was about to speak, when Mirana advised him not too.

"I do not want to hear a word out of you other then the answer to the question I'm about to ask you understood?" Mirana scolded.  
He only nodded.

"Good. All I need to know, is if we can trust you. Can we?" Mirana reiterated.

"Trust? With what? I am your advisor, if you can't trust me then who could you trust?" Pierce's answer surprised the queen. She realized that even though this man was at times very annoying he was loyal.

"Good I will meet you back in the study in an hour, please take your leave." The white queen requested.  
Pierce turned around and began to walk away, but stopped when he was about to pass Alice and Tarrant.  
He cleared his throat and said.

"You are quite skilled with a blade. Maybe you could be of use to the Marmoreal military." Alice nodded towards him in acknowledgment, and he nodded back in return then continued his walk back to the kingdom.

" I wanted him to yield." Alice spoke in a bit of a disappointed tone. She wanted to make him discard his pride.

"That would have been something, but he was not going to yield. His training with a blade was Vainglorian, but his stature and poise was Obdurian… That explains why he always so upright, but overly bold. I remember Jacobson mentioning he was from Obdura, but he left when he turned 18. Pierce's mother was from Vainglor, he must have spent his childhood there. However, it seems he mastered the art of the blade under an Obdurian trainer. Though he isn't very skilled with the sword, he is a fair opponent… What I want to know is where the strength I just saw you show came from. Alice a few days ago you could barely even hold a sword up." Mirana inquired.

"If I knew I would tell you… but the truth is I don't really know. I just kind of did what I felt I should." Alice said in truth.

"Alice the reversal move I saw you preform when you locked pierces blade with your own, is a move that take swordsmen years to perfect… It was impressive, but very curious, curious indeed." Tarrant noted.

"Very strange things have been happening with you lately my love." Mirana stated factually.

"I know… Uh Tarrant did you have something you wanted to talk to us about?" Alice asked remembering his request from earlier.

"Ah yes! Let's return to my studio shall we?" Tarrant suggested. The three returned to the kingdom and found them selves in Tarrant's studio with in a half hour.

"I don't have much to say really, but I did what you asked my queen… The vial is in the middle drawer of my desk." Tarrant spoke wearily.

"I will leave you two be, but Alice no matter what you do I want you to know… That you are one of my best friends." Tarrant left the room before Alice could respond.  
The champion looked at Mirana in a curious matter.

"Why did he go so emotional?…" Alice asked with a smirk, but it faded to a serious look when she saw Mirana's face. The queen had gotten a vial of purple liquid out of the hatter's desk.

"Though I believe Pierce being out of line about you going back home, I wonder if you have thought about returning there… I do not really want to do this but, I have to present this to you, for it is yours… The blood of the Jabberwocky. It will take you home if you want." Mirana spoke sadly.

"Would I be able to come back?" Alice questioned as she took the vial of blood.

"I do not know my love… I honestly didn't really want to give it to you, but it is your choice." The queen reiterated.

"Why would I ever want to leave you?" Alice asked.

"All I request is that you spend a little more time in Underland… Preferably after the union meeting of the kingdoms. I could really use your help why they are here, and I want more time with you." Mirana admitted.  
Alice put the vial in her chest pocket, and cupped Mirana's face. She kissed her forehead and then took a step back.

"You should probably get started on your work with Pierce. I'm going to go talk with Janine." Alice said and took her leave.  
The hatter walked in with a questioning look on his face.

"Well?" He asked Mirana.

"I don't know… I asked that if her decision were to leave that she wait until after the union meeting. I suppose we will find out then." Mirana spoke with an uncharacteristically nervous tone.

"My queen if I may give you my opinion… Back at the white willow I witnessed a woman that loves you enough to give up her life for you. She fought for you so fiercely, in my opinion that is not the way one fights for some one if they were planning on leaving." Tarrant comforted.  
The queen smiled and silently thanked him, and handed him a silver leaf from the willow. It was still glimmering meaning that it had fallen off and was not picked. Tarrant beamed with excitement. He could make a beautiful hat with this. The queen smirked and then headed to the study.

"Janine?" Alice asked while looking around the young doctor's lab.

"Oh! Hello… You startled me. Is there something else I can help you with." The young doctor smiled softly.

"I was just wondering if you discovered why I healed so fast." Alice got straight to the point.

"No nothing yet, but we did rule out the possibility of accelerated aging. I keep running tests but I can't pin point what caused you to heal so quickly. Why? Have you seen any negative side affects?" Janine asked in a worry.

"Oh. No I haven't seem anything negative, but I have seen or rather experienced other affects. Earlier today I realized that I am must stronger than a girl my size should be, and my reactions are peculiarly fast. I also feel like my senses and reflex's are much stronger." Alice explained with out talking about her fight with Pierce.

"That is fascinating. See the thing about inventive medicine is that it can be unpredictable at times. Good news is that if you haven't experienced anything negative yet, you are in the clear from any bad reactions… The not so bad as much as disappointing news, is that I won't be able to duplicate the effects, because I don't know what caused it. I promise that as soon as I find out anything I will let you know."

"Well thank you. I will let you get back to work." Alice said in appreciation.  
I don't want to leave this place… Surely My Queen knows this… Alice thought as she wandered to the study. I would never leave Mirana…

* * *

**The Valorian quote "_You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid." _is a lights poxlietnier song titled 'Lions'. I couldn't resist i wanted to make her a character. :-) what did Ya'll think? And remember any requests of what kingdoms you are interested in will help me narrow down a top five, and we will spend more time on them then others. It's your choice take advantage. And :-( i'm sorry for how long you have waited. Thank you for your patience!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY MY PRETTY READERS HERE IS AN UPDATE! :-) PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT KINGDOMS YOU WANT TO HAVE THE MOST SCREEN TIME OR I'LL CHOOSE FOR YOU! AND YES THERE ARE SOME TYPOS BUT BARE WITH ME.**

* * *

A week had passed since Pierce and Alice had fought. The two still loathed each other, but they had both found respect for the other. Pierce had come to see how fierce Alice was and how she did care for Marmoreal just as much as he did. He saw that the young girl was strong and fierce, and would do anything to aid the queen. He could overlook the indescrepencies for the time being.

Alice had realized that Pierce though highly obnoxious, was a loyal man who would never betray Mirana. Upsettingly though he was still as bold as ever, and the flirting hadn't stopped. He made Alice cringe just at the sight of him, but she had to painfully admit that he knew his stuff. He knew about every nation and their recent history like the back of his hand. She hated to say it, but they were going to need Pierce. Alice and Mirana were sitting in the courtyard one afternoon having casual conversation.

"Do you remember what Pierce said last week about me not doing anything?" Alice questioned.

"Yes. Wait why? We both know that was rubbish. You have been helping us with royal affairs, and preparing the kingdom for our guests. Not to mention since I have no family I have chosen you, Pierce, and Tarrant to be on my panel. You also have to gain sway from the few kingdoms that will be interested in you." Mirana explained not liking the tone in Alice's voice.

"I know and that's great and all, but once this meeting is done what do I do?… I don't really have a job if you think about it. Everyone that lives here has a title and a job." Alice replied.

"You have a title! You are the Champion of Marmoreal!" Mirana urged.

"Yes! Who doesn't do anything! Except for things that you need here and there otherwise I don't work at all. I am the only one here that nothing is expected of and this might sound odd but I don't like it. I want to have a part in this Kingdom." Alice argued.

"You have done all you needed to! There is no need for you to work, you saved this Kingdom!"

"What so my job is done! There is no use for me anymore, is that is!" Alice reiterated her point.

"Alice! You know that is not the case. I did not mean that and you know that." Mirana spoke seriously.

"I am fine and healthy, actually abnormally so. I'm stronger and faster than I have ever been. What Pierce said about the Marmoreal military…"

"Absolutely not!" Mirana cut her off.

"What? Why! It makes sense! I can fight and help train our soldiers, back to what they used to be before Iracebeth. I know I could do it! I don't even want a rank, I just want to be part of something." Alice pleaded.

"I said no! I will not stand for this." The Queen spoke adamantly.

"This is not fair. You are being completely unreasonable." Alice accused.

"I don't care what you think. I already sent you out to fight for me once and you came back to me nearly dead! I will not let you risk your life like that again! I sent you out alone with no help! You have the title Champion! You would walk in to the military automatically ranked! Don't you understand that? Champion means when two kingdoms have a feud but want to avoid a war they send their champion's out to fight for them! You would be fighting all the time the same way you did against the Jabberwocky… Alone!" Mirana argued back trying to keep her composure, but tears glistened in her eyes.

"But I want to fight for you, for this kingdom, for all the people that call this their home… I didn't mean to upset you my queen, but I need to have a purpose. It's almost the same back in England I had nothing to do… I want a purpose and I have found it. It's you and fighting for what we have. I am not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid to fight for you." Alice halfway urged, halfway calmed.

"Well I am afraid. I'm afraid of losing you one way or another. Wether it is you going back home, or dying, I don't want to lose you either way." Mirana explained doing better at keeping herself composed.

"My Queen I am already home." Alice smiled. The champion caused the queen to smile. Alice loved seeing her smile, her beauty was so divine. "I don't want to keep you from happiness, but I want you to know that this scares me. The name of our General is Kain Krystoff. You can find him in the barracks. Go talk to him, honestly he has been waiting for you. He has been continuously asking me, if and when you were going to join." Mirana instructed.

"Thank you my Queen." Alice smiled. She took Mirana's hand and looked her in the eye sincerely. She then walked away and didn't let go of her hand until distance separated them. Mirana sighed out of anxiety and watched her champion go. Alice walked through the door to the General's office that was located past the training ground.

"Hello?" Alice asked, not seeing any sign of life immediately.A man came out from a door behind the desk that seemed to belong to the general. He was a little tall, but not towering. He had white hair, that was asymmetrically style and a little long but did not to his shoulders. His eyes were a beautiful light gray color. His face was angular and distinct not strikingly so, but in a subtle way. He had a bit of a five o'clock shadow, but it wasn't messy looking. He had a lean figure, that possessed strength as well as grace. He was dressed in training attire. Alice decided that this man was very beautiful.

"Hello. May I help you?" The man asked.

"Uh… Yes I am looking for General Krystoff. I am Alice Kingsliegh."

"I am the General, but please call me Kain! I have been waiting for you Alice, have you come to join our ranks?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes, but… You are a lot younger then I expected, andI walked through the training grounds and didn't see any of the knights or pawns. I thought they were part of the military." Alice questioned.

"You are also younger then i expected, but I was the highest ranking soldier left after Iracebeth's rule. I was well on my way to this position, just not so soon. I didn't want the rank in this way either, but I have it non the less. The chess soldiers were awakened in Marmoreal's time of need. When Iracebeth attacked our military was spread thin. Many of our men perished or were forced to flee, the others were taken captive… But when you slew the Jabberwocky the chess soldier went back to where they are from were ever that is and won't awaken again until we need them again. Unfortunately that has left Marmoreal with out a military at all… A few of our men that survived captivity have come back to our ranks, but the others were either to scarred mentally and or physically to come back. I have been begging the queen to let me talk to you and try and convince you to join us. With you as our champion and part of the military morale will be boosted and more recruits will come to join us." Kain Explained.

"Ah I see. She hadn't told me you had come to talk to her, I think she wanted me to choose to do this if that is what I wished. I didn't realize how much damage Iracebeth really did…" Alice speculated.

"We all really need your help to piece Underland back together, but you can help Marmoreal by becoming my first in command, and of course you are already the champion. When the other kingdoms come here we have to show them we are self sufficient, and a big part of that is a military." Kain explained.

"Where in Underland are you from?" Alice asked

"I am native to Marmoreal. This is where I am from, and where all my family is. I do know a little bit about some of the other kingdoms. I went to Mitigate for some of my combat training, even though I received the brunt of my training here. The Mitigates have a unique way of fighting, I also sailed the golden oceans to the shores of Valor when I was very young. I hardly remember it there, but I do remember being amazed by its beauty. I wish to be like their warrior's filled with the strength of heart." Kain off tracked slightly.

"From what I see you are already like that. So young and already a general, but of a military in shambles. Your heart is strong enough to take on this challenge, and keep your kingdom safe." Alice complimented the young man causing him to smile a smile that could only be described as radiant.

This young man was very charming and she saw a pure heart in him. Alice could tell he was from Marmoreal, with pure intentions and an innocent beauty that no one could defile. Alice could see the difference between the true Marmorian's and those who were not from this place.

"Any how I guess we better get started on putting this military back together shall we?" Alice asked to get the progress rolling.

"Of course! We need to have you measure for your training clothes, your training armor, and your combat armor. Then we should announce you as our champion and start recruiting immediately." He said in an all business tone. Mean while Pierce was in the dinner hall, attempting to decorate it to honor all the other kingdoms.

"This is far more difficult then I thought it would be…" The advisor muttered to himself.

"Ah, Pierce how is the dinner hall coming?" Mirana asked as she entered the room. Her face went from pleasant to confused when she saw Pierce on the ground hugging his knees rocking back and forth.

"Uh Pierce?… Pierce!… SIR BOURNE!" Mirana repeated herself until she gained his attention. He immediately jumped up, smoothed his suit down, and fixed his hair quickly.

"Your Majesty! How may I help you?"

"How is the dinner hall coming?"

"It's not! Its an extremely difficult task to honor all kingdoms with out dishonoring them." The Advisor explained.

"Well I see you have the seating arrangements down. That is a start, but may I suggest you simplify your thought process. Maybe we can keep the hall as is, use these seating arrangements and decorate with flags representing each kingdom." Mirana suggested. Pierce lit up at this idea.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Pierce asked rhetorically.

"As far as I'm concerned you did." The Queen smiled. Pierce bowed and walked out of the room to arrange the decoration plans.

"Your majesty?" The Hatter walked in the room not expecting to see the queen there alone.

"Ah Hatter how are the rooming arrangements coming?" Mirana asked.

"Very well we have all the royals roomed privately and nicely. Then we have the kingdoms people housed accordingly. The Stalwarts next to the Aphrodisian's, but the Obdurans away from them both because they don't get along." Tarrant gave an example.

"Good you took into consideration the temperaments of the people. How many can we expect from each kingdom?"

"Ah one advisor each kingdom. The Royals or (representitaves) vary anywhere from 4 to 10 I think is the highest. Each Advisor has their own room next to their royal families that are separated into about 2 to 5 different rooms depending on the family. Then Our 4 large common rooms will be for their people to mingle. Each kingdom has about 100 people coming, including staff members, preformers, and public figures. The people are in housing around certain common rooms, depending on who mingles with who best. Example being Brins, Mercuians, Serenians, and Valorians, all have relatively close housing around our East common room."

"Sounds good Tarrant you are a great help." The queen said in a bit of a distracted tone.

"Where is Alice?" The Hatter asked.

"Alice oh she… She is with General Krystoff. She wants to join the our military." She explained.

"Oh! Is this a bad thing?"

"No, not at all it's just a scary thing, I don't want to lose her."

"I understand that, but Alice needs something to do, and she is very goo at fighting for you." The hatter commented causing Mirana to smile.

"I know, but what if she gets hurt Tarrant?"

"Uh! I'm sorry to interrupt, but I don't think you need to worry about that." Janine entered the room.

"What do you mean doctor?" The Queen asked.

"I have been studying Alice's blood all week. Her cell regeneration progress is off the charts… I haven't ever seen anything like it. It means her healing process will be almost instantaneous, her aging will slow greatly, and she should be very physically sound. Very fast, Very strong, and abnormally strong senses. Hurting Alice is something I honestly wouldn't know how to do. I still don't know what caused this and can't recreate it, but she is technically indestructible." Janine explained.

"Well isn't that something! Most certainly not nothing, but something could be nothing…"

"Hatter… Janine have you told Alice this yet?" The Queen silenced the Hatter from rambling.

"No I was just looking for her and I heard you two talking about her. I just wanted to let you know she will probably be fine in the military. Uh, but I think it would be a good thing if we didn't let the other kingdoms know about this. They might try and do unreasonable thing to try and recreate Alice's condition for themselves." Janine inquired.

"I agree, thank you doctor I will let Alice know." Mirana dismissed the doctor.

"I'm going to get back to work." The Hatter announced his leave. The rest of the night was as busy as the day. People were preparing for the guests, and getting the Kingdom in working order. That night Alice discretely made her way to Mirana's room.

"You're late." Mirana said playfully as Alice made her way into the room.

"I had a lot to do… and a lot on my mind, it is hard to think of myself as indestructible."

"Well good. Don't do anything you wouldn't normally do, what if one day you suddenly weren't indestructible?" Mirana worried Alice grinned at her Queen's cuteness.

"You don't ever have to worry about me not taking care of myself."

"Good because I prefer you in one piece."

" Speaking of pieces… Do you want one of me tonight?" Alice spoke provocatively. Mirana blushed furiously and pulled Alice into bed with her.

"You…" Mirana tried to speak but Alice kissed her mid sentence.

_No talking tonight… _


End file.
